Revamped! We Only Come Out at Night
by IceknowsInsanity
Summary: This is WOCOAN but the new book. I’ve rewritten to chapter 13, and rating will be upped to M later Revised 12/20/2018
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the author! This is my first story I am posting to this website. All I ask is that you help a sister out and a bear with me as I attempt to figure this formatting out. Thank you all! ~IceknowsInsanity~**

 _Chapter One:_

I didn't want to be here. It wasn't the Santa Carla heat, music from the concert on the beach, or nauseous smells from the surrounding restaurants on the board walk. The constant work of stacking VHS', cassettes, and books kept me almost happily distracted.

It was almost closing time on the board walk, twelve o'clock. After that was when the children, mothers, and whoever wanted to be alive by sun up made sure to be home. Everyone else out was fair game. It was an unspoken rule among the people who lived here. If you wanted to live, make sure you were inside and make sure they never saw or noticed you otherwise… Well… you'd find out.

Jake found out. He was a manager. Keyword being 'was'. Last we saw him was maybe five days ago? We working the same shift but after some unwanted guests showed up, he sent me home early. No one had seen him or heard from him since that night. He might have been a hardcore guy, hard to scare, but whatever happened, he's long gone. If he's not back by tomorrow I'm betting he's dead. Horrible to say that about a coworker but like I said. If someone's out that late and got noticed by the wrong people… Well like I said… They'd find out.

Speaking of finding out, that is how my story began. The bells rung, making my gaze snap to the doors. The beads in my white dreadlocked hair clattered as the rest of my body caught up with me. There were no one else; the store was empty aside from myself. This made me a bit more cautious as I grabbed the stacks of tapes I'd been working on and carried them to the back room. My black side cut beach skirt, flowed as I walked causing a gentle breeze against my skin. My belly button barbell glistened in the florescence lights, which also made my yellow Bon Jovi cut off top reflect off the glass of the shop windows. With one hand I opened the door to the back room and set the tapes down on the closest desk.

I turned back and made my way to the front. As I was the one to close up shop, I had to lock the front door from the inside. Max informed me last night that I'd have to lock up by myself tonight. Working at VideoMax had its perks but closing up alone? Yeah, that wasn't one of them. It was creepy especially when you had to walk alone.

I turned out the light and headed back to the back storage room. I was especially glad that I had the competence to turn on the light as a guide to the back before going to lock the front door. Surprisingly enough I'd made my way to the back without causing a mess which happened way more than would be expected. That in itself was a miracle if I ever saw one.

As I pushed the door to the back open, I quickly hit the lights to the storage and locked the back door. Maybe if I hauled ass to the church then maybe, just maybe, I'd get lucky and they'd let me in for the night. I was already too far from the shelter. I pushed my bag up on my shoulder, my dreads from my face, and pulled my worn leather jacket tighter around me as I began the long journey from the video store. It was probably a good thing I didn't decorate my old apartment. I was an eighteen year old runaway who was now without a place to live.

I didn't have a horrible life or anything,I was just homeless because I forgot to pay the rent but technically I guess it was by choice. But upon hearing someone say they were homeless, everyone felt the need to shove their sympathy at you. I made the choice to lead this life and I didn't regret it. The only thing I did somewhat regret was forgetting to square up the cash for my apartment.

This wasn't anything new though. I forgot shit all the time. Sometimes people just fuck up but don't want to admit it. This time, I feel like it's safe to say I fucked up.

I didn't exactly have any family to stay with. When I was a bit younger I left the home I was in and made my way across the country to California. It was a foster home, it's where they stick you when you don't have a home and the orphanages are full. It's not like there was anyone back in New Jersey waiting for me anyway. I figured my best option was to move on and out of the north eastern snow and to the sunny west coast.

I wasn't sure why I chose California at first. It seemed my style, you know? Rock bands, crazy hair, gnarly clothes, "Land of the Runaways," they said. "Sounds perfect," was my first and only thought so I left. I didn't anticipate any problems. Definitely not the drug war, gang fights, or creeps that prey on the innocent in the dead of night. I guess you could say I was sheltered to an extent and didn't expect any of this. I mean, yeah, there were the same things in New Jersey for sure. I guess when they said, Santa Carla, California, Land of the Runaways, I figured it would've been more like the island or place in Pinocchio were the kids lived however they wanted. You know, before they turned into donkeys anyway.. Here, if you were to ask the two boys who ran Frog Comics, they'd say you were lunch for the creatures of the night.

It started slowly at first but then became constant and unending. The incoming rain was the least of my worries though. While thinking of my past I made my way down the winding streets to Fairview Chapel,which doubled to be a homeless shelter. And that's where I'd found the doors to be locked. Locked until eight a.m. the next day, when the sun rose.

So, being stuck out in the rain and having minimal options, I began to walk back to the video store. I still had the keys, I could stay in storage and if Max found me, I'd tell him the truth. He wouldn't be mad, or at least I hoped not.. He might be actually, after all he was the one who'd helped me get the apartment I just lost.

I was a good five to ten miles away and I was already soaked. Why did I even offer to close up tonight? Maybe it was because I was an ignorant waste of space with a soft spot for my poor boss? Was it because I felt like Max needed free time? He actually had a date tonight and I was hoping he'd be more successful this time?

Max wasn't one for dates, for some reason none of these women actually came back. It wasn't like Max was a late night predator. He wasn't the type to be anything but a gentleman. He was kind, and cared for those of us who worked in the shop. He wasn't pushy either, he was very patient. Especially with me; he was only pushy when it came to an individual's well being. He was very insistent that I find a safe place to live or good friends to stay with. He was right and I'm glad I listened to him when I did..

I can only blame myself for this. The being out late part; Max's ladies not coming back is on him, I'm trying to help… I was sure this would happen at some point though, being out too late. I had been careful until now. Now I was "free-game."

* * *

I was half a mile back towards the shop with nine and a half to go when I heard it. It wasn't thunder; no it couldn't be what I was practically praying for at the moment. It was the damned roar of a motorcycle. I was surely fucked, utterly fucked. Maybe they'd pass by without noticing me.

As the sounds got closer, I could hear the yelling. It had to be them. No one else in this god forsaken town rode motorcycles or was this loud at night. I kept my pace, walking in the worsening rain. My dreads were soaked, practically plastered against my head. The motorcycle grew louder and I worked with much effort to keep my heartbeat at a normal pace. People said they could tell if your heartbeat had risen; it was like they could smell your fear as they stared into your soul… I was sure that the cyclist would pass by me, no problem as the noise of the bike got louder and it didn't sound to be slowing down.

"Hey babe, need a ride," the cyclist called. I turned my head left to look at him but kept walking. Fuck, so much for not slowing down.

"No thanks," I replied, looking forward as I did so.

I tried so hard not to stare. He was insanely gorgeous, even a blind woman could see that. He wore dirty white pants, brown leather boots, a fishnet top, and a black tailcoat jacket that was adorned with pins and a concho belt that was the length of his torso that went across his body. His hair was huge and blonde;his eyes shone a bright baby blue even under the street lamp, and he wore a killer smile, one the devil would be jealous of. I would have guessed he was at least six foot, if not taller. Along side his beauty, atop of that bike, he was stunningly intimidating.

"Where you headin'," he asked over the pounding of the rain against the blacktop. He acted like it weren't pissing and pouring, like it was just another day on the beach. It was ridiculous, it was almost so ridiculous that it slightly pissed me off.

"Home," I said shortly, hoping he'd get the hint that I would in fact gladly walk the miles to get to the video store safely.

He had to be one of the guys I heard people whispering about, one of the boys I'd heard about Max running away from Maria. They apparently came in after my shift was over to wreak havoc about the shop. People said they were attractive as the sun was hot in summer, but obviously dangerous as any other night prowlers.

Max warned me if I was ever on late night shift, like tonight, to ignore them unless he was there. He said they weren't to be messed with since I hadn't encountered them before. He didn't want them to hurt me is what he said. I didn't need Max to tell me that, but then again I was a little afraid this would happen.

"I can give you a lift," he offered in a rather sweet tone.I made sure I was looking ahead and not at him. It was too tempting, he was not going to get my attention that easily.

Everything about him made me want to lose my mind. Not in the good way either. Something about him made me sick to my stomach and it wasn't his looks for sure. He was easy on the eyes but it was something that I couldn't see, the tight feeling I got in my chest. The one that screamed to away from there as fast as possible. Yet something made me pull to him like a magnet. I was afraid even if I wanted to run away that I wouldn't.

"It's not too far."

"It'll be faster and you'll get out of the rain. You look like you've been stuck out here a while," he said and he had a point. I had been out here a long time.

"You just won't let up will you," I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure what kind of bullshit he was trying to pull and I was sure I didn't want to stick around for it. But I didn't want to run, I didn't want to set him off after me. So I decided to tread carefully; I'd let him think I would let him persuade me but I would do what I had to, to survive.

"What kind of guy would I be if I'd left a gorgeous gal like you out in the rain," he asked cocking an eyebrow back at me in a goofy manner.

The rain hadn't messed up his perfect hair yet. This guy must have used a shit ton of hairspray.

"The kind that leaves with the girls in the missing posters," I muttered.

"What was that," he asked, quite evidently frowning, I didn't need to look at him to see that.

"Not a very good one," I said a bit louder for him to hear although I was sure, almost defiantly sure he'd heard my comment before.

"Exactly. I'd feel better knowing you got home safely. There's plenty of predators out prowling tonight," he replied with a breathtaking smile in which I was sure I saw sharp canines in. I wasn't sure how I really saw it in the darkness but the city lamps provided enough light for me to be sure that he wasn't someone I exactly wanted to mess with.

"Why do you even care so much?"

It made absolutely no sense. Why was he even bothering with me? This gave me a bad feeling, something pulled at the pit of my stomach. But I still didn't run. I knew the impending danger of running from him and possibly into someone worse, and I had a pretty good idea of what he could do to me. _More like I could imagine what I wanted him to do to me_.

Where the fuck did that thought come from? Not that it was wrong or incorrect.. it just didn't feel like me for a second. With a glance at the man on the bike, I instantly corrected myself, that was a me thought. It was just an inconvenient me thought at unfortunate time. I knew my flaws, I had since I left the first time around.. Attracted to danger, bad decisions, and beautiful men, I learned from my mistakes… But sometimes you just want to make them again for the fun of it.

"Well honestly babe, you look like you could use a friend," he said sincerely, but for all I knew he had a trick or two up his sleeve for me. By a trick I mean a pocket knife that he would probably use to rob and then stab me with.

There are so many criminals in Santa Carla you'd be weary around anyone, even during the day. All I have to say is that they don't talk about the shit that happens in the dark when people talk about how great and free this place is. And with my affinity for danger and adventure, that's exactly what would happen.

"What makes you think I don't have any friends?" I was annoyed by how correct he was. I hadn't talked to anyone but Max and begrudgingly enough, Maria.

"You're walking out in the rain alone," he stated as if it were the most obvious concept in the world.

"I don't see what your problem is. I'm content walking home in this shit fest of a storm," I laughed and skipped a little in fake enjoyment.

"My problem is that I'm trying this new thing where I'm a nice guy to people who look like they need help and you're making this incredibly hard for me. But look, I'll make you a promise so you know I'll honor what I'm saying," he said with a goofy smile, leaning on the handlebars of his bike.

"What would that promise be?" What the hell could he possibly say that would make me trust him?

"You can hold onto my pocket knife the entire ride, I usually hold onto it so if I meet a pretty girl like yourself I can take her for a drive, dinner, and then to go carve our names in a tree in some park. You know, like any other hopeless romantic, but hey the choice is yours. I just figured a good way to get in with an interesting and attractive lady would to be improve her situation. In this case, help her home, out of the way of predators and man's natural enemy; the weather," and his grin got even bigger if possible.

"That's a pretty solid excuse… How long did it take you to think that one up? Also aren't motorcycles are dangerous? I can only imagine how much more it gets while the roads are wet."

"Seriously?," he smirked as I tried to keep a constant distance between us.

"As a heart attack, besides what's to say you let me hold onto that knife and we end up in an accident and I accidentally end up stabbing you? Then what?" I couldn't help the way a slight smile crept into my face.

"Ooooh you got me there girl. What if I promise to drive as safe as I can. If I drive safely, you won't get a chance to use that blade on me, unless you really want to," he shot me a wink and sighed dramatically before offering me a hand, "Come on, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"First you offered to take me home, now you claim you'll take me anywhere. What makes you think I'm not going home?"

"Your bag. You have a pair of shoes tied to a slightly over flowing bag of clothing. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you have nowhere to go," I stopped in my tracks, irritated beyond belief. Why did he have to keep doing that? Calling me out on my bullshit.

"Do you know VideoMax?" I sighed. At this point it was unavoidable, so I slapped on my best smile.

"Of course I do, the one with the hottest tapes in all of Santa Carla," he laughed doing his best impression of Max's voice.

"Take me there,"

"As you wish babe," he smiled, offering his hand again.

I took if cautiously as I swung one leg over the bike. The rain had died down a bit, but not much. I'd never ridden a bike before, let alone a motor cycle.

"Relax babe, don't freak out," he said, scooting me closer to him ", and hold on tight." The bike roared and we shot forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist in attempts to keep from being left behind. There were two things I'd learned while riding with him. One, he rode like the wind. Two, he thought my fear during the ride was hilarious. Although he rode smoothly, he was as wind and I, having never ridden a motorcycle before, had a hell of a time trying to figure out where I should put my hands but I just ended up grabbing at his torso quite a bit. I won't lie; he was very distracting which was great. I didn't even fear for my life because of that. I was too busy getting a good feel of his _rockin'_ body. It was exhilarating and I was sure, if not for the short drizzle that the rain had simmered down to then, the road behind us would have been set afire.

* * *

"How you holding up babe," he called laughing as he did so. I just put my face in the back of his damp jacket and wrapped my arms around him tighter. We were less than a mile from the board walk and thank god for that.

"Thanks," I said as he helped gently helped me off the back of his motorcycle. I was brushing my skirt out as it was ruffled up my leg from our ride.

"Any time," he pause, a smile suddenly appeared on his face,"Wait, what's your name babe?" He dug into the front left breast pocket of his tailcoat.

Fuck. What was I even going to tell him? He knows where I work or at least where I'm staying. If he was persistent enough to insist on taking me here, he'll be more than likely to come 'visit' me here.

"Cassandra. Preferably Sandra for short," I sighed as I lifted my dreads off my back and readjusted my bag on my shoulder. They were mostly dry as of now as were the rest of my clothes.

"I'm Paul and I'll see you tomorrow babe, don't forget, you still have my knife," he smiled even wider as he pulled a joint from his breast pocket and a lighter along with it.

He dismounted his bike and slid up beside me. With one arm around my lower back and joint in the other, he leaned down in one swift movement and his lips were on mine.

"Goodnight Sandra," he smirked as I stood frozen in shock. He removed his hands from me which made breathing a whole lot easier.

He took his time lighting his joint with half lidded eyes and the smugness. You could feel it rolling off him. I turned around, looking over my shoulder every once in a while, and headed to the back door which I locked hurriedly earlier just to come back to until the morning when it was safe. I unlocked the door and turned to look at him, mostly in reassurance that he was still there. He gave me a wink before kick starting his monster of a motorcycle and pulling away as I shut the door behind me. I locked it and settled my bag onto the floor suddenly exhausted.

I touched my lips lightly in confusion. I wanted to know why he felt so familiar, his lips and his character. I grabbed the blanket from Max's office and his old coat that he always left hanging on the coat hanger. I went straight to the comfiest place in the entire store. Right under the checkout desk in the front of the store.

On many occasions, before Maria was an employee, I would take naps under the desk during my shift with the guy who worked here when I did.

His name was Jake, and he was a real rad dude although he did usually run with the Surfer Nazi's. He had blonde hair, super tan skin, and brown eyes. He wasn't really my type, but he was an overall nice guy. When we worked together before he disappeared, he let me sleep because he knew I didn't have a place to stay and I was tired from defending myself all night.

There was a reason why I never liked being out at night. I always would end up in a horribly familiar place, in the same situation at least it seemed the same, like deja vu with the same results every time. I never slept but he understood this was difficult to keep up with. Jake was probably the only person I willingly spoke to besides Max. I don't miss him though. I know he's dead though; it wasn't hard to figure out.

He never showed up for work and word on the boardwalk was the Surfer Nazi's got in a tiff with the Lost Boys. It seemed that everyone knew those boys were trouble, everyone but him apparently because he was dead and gone now. I wasn't going to be stupid like Jake, I was going to try and do better for myself. Of course it wasn't guaranteed I could do that. If I slipped up like I did last night, I'd most definitely be deader than Barbra and Adam from Beetlejuice.

I had taken my favorite spot under the desk. The whole shop was dark, just like I loved it. I settled under the green plaid blanket and stuffed Max's jacket under my head. Tiredness washed over my body and I sunk into a restless sleep with my fingers on my lips. I couldn't help my last thought; he gave me a good night kiss… and I still had his damn knife!

 **Revised: 1/21/2019**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up dudes?! Comment/PM me and tell me how you like my story. Thank you!**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

Max had found me the night the next night curled up on the soft carpeted floor where I laid last night, still asleep. Maria had the morning shift and had neglected to wake me up. She kindly left my sleeping body to be found and taken care of. Max wouldn't be pissed at me, oh no. I knew Maria would be gripped at, so I honestly didn't mind at all. I was surprised I'd even slept through the commotion of the day.

"Cassandra, wake up dear," Max cooed lightly with a hand lightly on my shoulder. I didn't want to get up, that ride with Paul last night took a lot out of me, but the sloppy dog kisses that Thorn so lovingly administered happened to be quite the motivator.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor," he asked, a rather confused look adorned his face.

"Well you see," I mumbled stretching," I was recently evicted from my apartment and I just missed the church closing," I wish I could have seen his ever so amusing visages clearer. To say Max and I were close was an understatement at best.

Not only was he like the father I never knew nor had but he was my whole family. He was the one who set me up in the apartment, he pulled me into the shop and fed me. He was the one who gave me a job and he looked out for was the only one who ever cared about me. He had to care I think, if he didn't then he wouldn't have done any of that for me. When I got to Santa Carla, I was a scrawny thing with long dreadlocked white hair, a sunken in stomach and face, and I stunk. I looked sickly but he saw past that and helped me. I owed him so much and we both knew it.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you go to my office and call? I would have let you stay with me, you know I have many extra rooms," he asked a small frown on his face but offered me his hand none the less.

"I thought I could make it to the shelter or church in time. You do a lot for me Max, I owe you big time. I didn't make it, then the rain started, I planned on walking back here."

"You were going to walk ten miles in the rain? Really? I have to insist that next time you call me,"he said as he walked with me to the back.

"Yes... It's not like I had a phone to call you anyway," It's not like I had any other way of getting here. He pushed and held the door open for me. The beads in my hair clattered as I made a point to look him in the eye for a challenge to my words. He made sure to get the point across before; trust no one in this damned town.

"Then is that why I saw you getting off the back of a particular blonde's motorcycle" he replied calmly as he hung his jacket.

"You saw that? He was really persistent and-"I rambled off melting under his fatherly stare. It was just something that he did and I automatically had to tell him. It was like I couldn't help it. Besides lying wouldn't have helped anyway.

"The security cameras show everything," he grinned as he went around his desk.

"Shit. You got me there. I forgot about those."

"Yes well, you'd do well to remember they're there next time. And try not to get rides from strangers. Do you even know that boys name?"

"Not exactly."

"He's one of those guys in that motorcycle gang. He's a punk, don't let him or his friends fool you."

"Well don't worry about me. I'll never be seeing him again anyway," I replied with an eye roll.

"I always worry Cassandra. Besides do you know how difficult it is to hire another work as efficient as you?"

"Oh how you wound me, I'll never be the same again and you'll never find another employee," I sighed dramatically, fainting in the chair with my head at my forehead.

"Cassandra please never be afraid to ask for anything I know you feel bad about it but what are friends for? I'll do my best to help in anyway I can," he smiled before setting the papers he'd been messing with down and pulled me into one of those fatherly bear hugs.

"Thanks Max," I whispered, hugging him back. We let go and Max trotted back out the door while I turned and set my bag down on the grey metal desk behind me. The walls were a light gray and there were metal shelves which held the extra movies. A random few desks were in the back; one for paperwork and the other was just used for organizing. The walls are solid cement blocks while the floors are a solid light grey but the florescent lights made them look like more of a light blue.

I ended up in a clean bra and panties, along with a new black crop top. It was plain but gave quite the view of my belly button ring again and it stopped right about mid rib unlike my other top. My pants were a pair of old faded black ones that I used to wear more often when I worked in a garage back in New Jersey. I had my black Dr. Martens on with a black nose ring and crow feather earring in my right ear. What really made this special was how I tied my dreads up with some of my other dreads and used an old, black, stretchy, fishnet headband to keep it up and back from my face. I never usually wore makeup except some mascara and winged eyeliner to bring out my grey eyes. Today I had thought maybe I'd go a bit extravagant and throw on some red lip stick. I hoped making myself up a little more than usual would help my mood. Getting evicted did put a damper on my day. Although they matched my long red nails perfectly. I have to say although Maria is nosy; she did do a fantastic nail job.

After I'd gotten dressed, I went out front and guess who I saw? The blonde who'd given me a lift home last night. He didn't seem to notice me at first as he was too occupied talking to Maria. I slipped past the shelves unnoticed, as I preferred. I made my way towards the counter and started stacking VHS' intensely while ignoring them the best I could.

"She's right there," Maria pointed towards me. She said so begrudgingly, as she jerked her thumb my way. She thought Paul was attractive, it was obvious and I didn't blame her a bit. He was especially now that I could actually get a good look at him. He had a lot of nerve coming in here like this. He totally ignored Maria and just trailed right up to me with the same goofy smile he had last night.

"Hey Sandra!"

"Hello...?" I replied dryly as I stacked some video tapes that were recently returned and set them on a nearby cart with wheels.

"Do you not remember me?" he laughed, smiling even wider.

"No? Isn't your name like Matthew or Blake or something?" His belting laugh caught me off guard.

"Cold as ice babe," he laughed and leaned against the wall, "I know you know my name."

"Your name is relevant? Oh come on, what are you doing here," I spared him a seconds glance just to see his smile was still plastered on his face.

"I was hoping the beautiful girl I drove back to her work last night would let me take her out to get pizza." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"No thanks," I had filled up the cart with enough tapes to sufficiently be considered 'working'.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you." My reason was plain and simple. I did not trust him. This town be damned, the people are demons in disguise.

"What can I do to make you trust me? I don't know what I've done to make you not trust me."

"Trust is earned not made. To me you are a stranger. Haven't you ever heard the saying never trust strangers for they are wolves in sheep's skin?"

"I can't say I've heard that one," his laugh was a hard one to miss, "Let me earn your trust."

"Says the spider to the fly," I whispered, pausing to look up at him, "you know I just might let prove I can trust you." I smiled lightly, making my voice soft.

"How can I do that?" He had a smile a mile wide and leaned foward on my cart.

"I might actually let you take me out tonight." I smiled, continually stacking.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I figured since I hadn't eaten all day that pizza might be nice," I gave what I'd call a pretty believable smile as I looked him in the eyes.

It's hard to look someone in the eyes and lie to them but I won't crack and I am not going out with him.

"Hey," I smiled catching his attentions, it seemed like he was trying to crack through me. To see if I was lying," Don't worry about it, I have to work a bit longer. It's what eight o'clock? I have to work until ten at the most and then we can go catch a pizza. Does that sound good to you?"

"Anything sounds good with you," he laughed, "but I think I could help you if I stayed here. Besides if I do then you can hop on the bike with me."

Shit. Think of something. Quick.

"I don't think my boss would be fond of you following me for two hours."

Quick thinking, good work, he can't argue.

"You have a point and I don't want to make work harder for you despite how much help I know I can be," I paused to pull a joint from a pocket on the inside of his vest this time," Don't worry about it babe, I'll see you in two hours." Paul kissed my forehead and lit his joint as he rolled out of this joint and it didn't take long before I heard his bike squeal away.

Thank God. I'm not waiting for him to come back in two hours. Fuck that.

"Watch my cart." Maria knew I was talking to her, she was standing on the other side of the rack listening to Paul and I's conversation anyway.

I glanced out the window checking to make sure Paul wasn't around before I darted to Max's office.

"Yes, come in. How may I help you," Max called sarcastically from his seat at his desk.

"The motorcycle guy came in and Maria sold me out. He's coming back in two hours to take me out to pizza."

"Is that a bad thing? He's buying you dinner, that's what the we were taught to do back in my day."

"Regardless of the sweet gesture, understand that I am only following your advice of trusting no one. I don't know if I want him to be come a constant in my life either through friendship or relationship status, I'm sure that I can not handle letting him in."

"Cassandra did you trust me when you first met me?"

"No bu-"

"But nothing. Sometimes strangers are here to help. Sometimes strangers can see the best of you when even you can't. I'm not saying you have to go out with him but for him to come back, he doesn't sound so bad."

" I want you to remember this as the day you told me that going out with a dude in a motorcycle gang, more specifically a Lost Boy isn't a bad idea. I want you to remember this moment where you are encouraging me to sign my death wish. And you earlier advised me to not trust him or his friends. You give some mixed up advice. " I was utterly frustrated. Wasn't he the one who told me to fear for my life and beware of people's demons and all that shit?

"Like I said, you don't have to go but if you really want to avoid him, I suggest slipping out the back door. And that's was before he invited you out for dinner. "

"Oh you do understand! Thank you, I'll take that advice and use it to it's fullest extent." With a wink and a grab of my bag, I had made it out the back door and straight down the boardwalk and down to a favorite shop of mine. Frog Comics.

 **Revised: 2/18/2018**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for the reviews guys.** **Keep 'em coming, they're really encouraging. Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading**

 **Thanks ~IceknowsInsanity~**

It was almost fifteen minutes since I had left VideoMax. Fifteen minuets and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Paul. That wasn't a bad thing although it did nothing to ease my anxiety. He could be lurking around somewhere. Besides Frog Comics would probably still be open. Maybe I could get the new issue of Gem or Batman. There wasn't exactly a lot to do besides look for some new reads and I'm not exactly into those young adult romance novels. I don't know, the idea of romance and being close to someone physically and connecting mentally is frightening? How can you trust someone so much? I can hardly trust Max. Despite being close, it just makes me anxious. Paul makes me anxious. He wants to be close, too close for comfort.

Speaking of comfort this crowd was unnecessarily tight tonight. To my knowledge there isn't any show on tonight. I wouldn't doubt there are beach parties tonight though.

"Is that her?"

I didn't dare turn around, I just kept walking in the direction I was going before. I didn't know who it was that but judging from Paul's earlier presence, he is the only one that would have said anything and in that case, it would have proven that I am just extremely paranoid. Paranoid with good reason though, people here are dangerous and it's hard to trust anyone in Santa Carla.

"Hey! Miss!"

I was a couple steps away from door to Frog Comics by now, "Cassandra!" God fuck. I acted as if I didn't hear the man. At this point the person had gotten close enough for me to distinguish the tone was defiantly deeper than any woman's I'd heard. I didn't have to speed up my pace either, the crowd was too thick for anyone to get to me before I stepped into the shop and out of sight. The moment both of my feet stepped in the shop, I ran to the back and jumped behind the front counter. I made the silent finger over the lips gesture to the Frog to my left, Allan.

Allan was a sweet kid, he was tall, tan from the Santa Carla sun, and had this badass-Rambo persona just like his brother which I thought was hilarious. He had dark brown hair that looked black, dark brown eyes, he was always really squinty, and kind of seemed to have a perma-high. It was likely whatever their parents were smoking. They supposedly owned the shop but I knew the brothers ran it. Their parents just sort of passed out wherever they sat. They were hippies that ended up never moving on. I was sad for the Frog's but what could I do? I couldn't adopt them and take care of them; I was eighteen and recently evicted, not to mention I didn't really exist to the government anyway.

"Hey have you two seen a girl with white hair?" Shit. I prayed silently to God hoping this guy would just leave.

"I don't think any grandmother's come in here dude," Alan replied, never looking up from his comic.

"I'm not looking for anyone's grandma. She's got white hair, grey eyes, dreadlocks, nose ring? She's really pretty in the face, she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black crop top, black Doc Martens? Long red nails, she had her hair pulled up? Come on kid give me something," the guy sighed.

"I know who you're talking about but I'm telling you dude, she's not here,"

"I saw her walk in here,"

"Look buddy," Allan paused, finally looking up, "Hey- you're not supposed to be in here. No Lost Boys allowed."

"I'm not here to fuck with your comics-"

"Then get out. You're girlfriend isn't in here buddy and I wouldn't blame her for trying hide from you either," Allan reached down beside me, grabbing a crucifix that they'd stashed under the counter.

"No vampires allowed," he said holding up the crucifix, " Get out."

"What the fuck? Look, if you see her, tell her Paul got the pizza and is looking for her,"

"Out blood-sucker."

"Whatever, thanks kid."

Allan looked down at me and nodded.

"Gone?" and nodded again and extended a hand down to me.

"Thanks Allan, I don't know what I would have done without you," I wrapped my arm around him pulling him into a side hug.

"You'd be dinner. You don't have to thank me, just doing my duty. Saving everyone from the shit suckers," he grumbled.

"We'll thanks anyway, got any new Gem and the Hologram comics? Anything I might like,"

"Take this," Edgar said as he laid out a comic in front of me, "It may save your life one day. Those blood-sucking assholes seem to have taken a liking to you... One of them anyway."

"Thanks Edgar. You know I think that's the nicest you've ever been to me. I appreciate it kiddos," I smiled ruffling Edgar's hair.

Edgar was the older brother, or he at least seemed that way. He had sandy blonde - light brown mixed hair,a lighter tan, squinty eyes like his brother, a thin lipped frown, and a permanent look of dissatisfaction. He always seemed like he was in a bad mood and I didn't understand it but I was sure it was warranted. I used to think Allan was the crazy one with his supernatural bullshit nonsense, but I think it all stemmed from Edgar. He must of seen one too many horror movies as he kid because he was overly obsessed with relating almost everything and everyone with the occult. He was a weirdo if I ever met one. He always seemed to be evaluating me; trying to decide if I was a ghoul or not I guess.

"We're not kids Sandra," Allan groaned.

"Are you old enough to legally buy a pack of cigarettes? No? Then you're still a kid to me baby," I joked, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Look, I'll come back soon but I really need to move to a new hiding spot because I have a feeling he's waiting out there for me..." I glanced out the store window and how right I was, except he had some friends; two more blonde's and a guy with black hair, "I'm going to sneak out the back and find somewhere to go."

"It's safest with us Cassandra," Allan said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't want those guys coming in and fucking with your shit so I'm going to go," I smiled, "besides I need to make a cigarette run," with a wink I'd put the comic Edgar gave me in my back pocket and I made my way to the back door.

"Thanks again guys," I called before I opened the door and went into the cool Santa Carla night.

 **Revised: 2/18/2018**


	4. Chapter 4

**I literally love you all!** **Y** **ou are all so kind and I love you're reviews. They really make this worth writing. I like that other people like what I'm doing it makes it fun for me, knowing I'm not crazy doing all this… Anyway thank you all! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you all think! Thanks**

 **~Much Love, Ice ~**

The gas station I had been talking about was a bit farther away then I'd admitted to the Frogs. Nonetheless I need a new pack of cigarettes and it was halfway to the church.

 _I have to say looking back at what just occurred, I am damn_ _lucky Marko was there. Not only a few minuets ago, I could have died._

 _ **I was walking down the street, not far from the gas station. A couple of blocks away, if that. I knew I should have been paying better attention, but I really had no common sense sometimes.**_

 _ **I had stopped and pulled out my little portable cassette player and put in a demo some 'friends' in Los Angeles had given me. I think they called it Appetite for Destruction, which was a great name to me, it summed up their band and Los Angeles so well. Especially Welcome to the Jungle, now that was my jam.**_

 _ **I hooked the cassette player to my side and began down the street again, my last cigarette in hand. That was when everything seemed to slow in my mind. I forgot to look for cars before crossing the street. I slowly brought my cigarette from my mouth, exhaling slowly. I didn't hear the cars horn but the lights made it apparent to me fairly quickly. This car wasn't slowing down. This car was going to hit me. Hard. My body tensed up and I couldn't move out of fear. I dropped my cigarette and closed my eyes quickly.**_

 _ **I did get hit but not by the car. The air was knocked out of me literally and I laid there breathing hard before opening my eyes. Staring back at me was a set of olive green eyes. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? His lips were moving but I couldn't hear him. I hit my cassette player and pulled my headphones off.**_

 _ **"What?" I asked in a hushed tone.**_

 _ **"Are you alright," he asked, putting a gloved hand on my cheek.**_

 _ **I started to notice the world around me and I sat up quickly. I had been crumpled into his chest, and I was now sitting on his hips.**_

 _ **"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Probably a little scraped up but I'd rather be injured than dead. Are you okay? I mean you took most of the impact when we landed."**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he smiled in a shy manner as he sat up, " I was more worried about you."**_

 _ **"Oh well, thank you again, so much," my arms wrapped around his neck as I hugged him tight. I guess he was a bit unsuspecting and lightly patted my back.**_

 _ **I pulled back and he just smiled, he hid it though behind his hand as he chewed on his nail.. I - oh god, I'm still sitting on this guy's lap.**_

 _ **"Oh shit," I said looking around," I'm sorry," I laughed getting up.**_

 _ **"It's no problem angel, I'd do it over and over again," he smiled.**_

 _ **"It's Cassandra, most people call me Sandra though."**_

 _ **"I'm Marko, it's nice to meet you."**_

 _ **"It's nice to meet you too Marko," I smiled lightly at him, I couldn't help it.**_

 _ **He was maybe half a head taller than me and gorgeous in the most angelic way. He had honey blonde hair that curled in beautiful waves down his back, his olive green eyes were unlike any others I'd seen, he had golden tanned skin, and a cute mouth. He was really punky too, I was super into it. He had this amazing custom jacket, it had many different patches it was crazy! He had a white cropped tank top, a pair of jeans with black leather chaps, and a pair of brown leather motorcycle boots.**_

 _ **"Hey Sandra... Need a ride somewhere?"**_

 _ **"Nah man, I think I'll be alright, I'm going to get a pack of cigarettes and head home, I think," I smiled lightly as I turned.**_

 _ **"Alright, well I'll see you soon angel, try to be more careful," he smiled and turned to walk down the sidewalk.**_

 _ **I turned to start my way down to the gas station then I heard the roar of a motorcycle. Jesus Christ. He's with Paul. He was probably the other guy he was talking to on the board walk. A Lost Boy saved me.**_

I tried to disregard that fact as I'd pulled my newly bought pack out of my back pocket. I made my way down the street and this time I didn't listen to my cassette player. I kept my ears open for any motorcycles. If Marko went off and told Paul, there was not doubt in my mind that I'd be having pizza soon enough tonight. Although the few times I did hear a motorcycle, I hid in an alley or a late night bar. I need to be more careful if I'm going to get to the church. The issue is every time I turn a corner to go to the church, I hear a motorcycle and I can't go that way. They keep blocking my way and redirecting me to the board walk.

Fuck it. If that's the way Paul wants to play then fine. I'll stay at the video store or with Max.

* * *

 _We've cut off all her ways to the shelter, what's the plan now David_ Paul called zooming by Marko, cutting off another way to the shelter.

 _Keep a look out for her up in the sky Dwayne, don't let anyone see you although that's a given._ The dark haired man, sitting on the roof of an apartment hummed in agreement.

 _She's heading your way. Straight towards the boardwalk anyway_ the dark man replied.

 _Good. Good. It's all going according to plan boys_ The bleach blonde smirked a top his motorcycle, he glanced over the boardwalk. She would be here soon. And she would bend to their will. She belonged with them after all.

* * *

The boardwalk was but three blocks ahead of me. Once I got there, I'd weave my way back to the shop. I'd avoid as many people as possible and I'd make it there before Max left.

A zoom from my left nearly knocked me off my feet. Instead of the Lost Boys, it was a bunch of Surfer Nazis. There were dudes on bikes pulling other guys behind them on skateboards. Stupid fucks gave me a heart attack.

The board walk had thinned out quite a bit, it was ten now maybe, the time I was supposed to get off work. Paul would be heading to the shop to get me for pizza. Which meant I had to hide out away from the shop until I knew he'd left. This time Frog Comics wasn't an option. They thought I still had my apartment; it'd be too embarrassing to ask some teenage kids if I could bunk with them anyway. It's not going to happen.

"Hey Paul, that's the girl I saved earlier," a familiar voice called.

"The hot one who didn't look before crossing," Paul's voice rang out to me, his laughter filling the air.

"The very same. Cassandra!"

This time I looked, there sat Paul with Marko laughing and waving. I whipped around quickly and ran down the boardwalk steps and to the beach. I could hear them following me, so I dove under the staircase.

I crouched in the darkness under the stairs, watching as two pairs of brown leather boots ended up right in front of me. I held my breath, watching, waiting.

"She disappeared dude,"

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll see her later," Marko laughed, clapping Paul on the back before they both made their way up the stairs.

I waited what left like a lifetime before poking my head out from under the boardwalk. They were nowhere in sight and I felt like sighing but I knew I had to stay on edge or they'd end up finding me. I wondered for a while through the sand until I came upon a beach party. It was a Surfer Nazi party, I think. It's not going to be safe but it feels safer than being with the Lost Boys. Besides in an hour or so I can sneak back to the store.

The music was loud and the fire was big. Everyone there was trashed so it made it easier to blend in. Def Leppard blared so loud I could hardly think. The few girls who were here were passed out or getting there. It made me uncomfortable being the only sober girl there but I also wasn't about to get trashed around these guys. Some of them looked like real skeezeballs. Scum. Sickos. I guarantee at least one of those girls will end up getting raped. As horrible as that is, there are so many people here, to try and take them all on would be foolish. I'd need help...

A sharp slap to my ass got my attention. A guy with a blue mohawk winked at me and danced a little closer to me, enough to make me uncomfortable. He kept bumping me into a brunette guy who was slowly but surely turning his attention to me. With a sly smile, I unwedged myself from between them and started to stray from the party. I got this slight tightness in my chest as mohawk ended up straying behind me. I began to pick up my speed in attempt to loose him. It wasn't working so in a bit of a panic I went under the boardwalk, hopefully loosing him in the dark.

I finally found a spot that I didn't think he would find me and I crouched lowly, almost enough to sit in the sand. I waited and waited, silently but surely enough I'd lost him.. I let out a blood curling scream as a hand gripped my ankle and pulled me down in the sand. Mohawk towered over me, his hand going over my mouth.

"Now now baby, no need to scream yet. I haven't even gotten started," he giggled, as he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket.

I thrashed and screamed as loud as I could with his hand over my mouth.

"Oooh that's more like it, give me a fight baby," he growled as he leaned down, licking me from the base of my neck to the edge of my right cheekbone.

I screamed again as he moved his hand and thank god that he did, except it went somewhere much worse. He began to unbutton my pants, trying to rip them down my legs. I paused, breathing deeply before I ripped one of my legs out from under him and kicked him in the face. He cried out dropping the knife and I dove for it. I drove in into his shoulder before I ran out from under the boardwalk. I ran straight into the open beach and straight into someone else.

Tears made it harder to see in the dark. I screamed again thinking it was another guy from the party. Instead I was met with a bandana to wipe my tears and a strong set of arms to pick me up. Whoever it was, had taken me up to the boardwalk again. I was set on a bench and whoever it was, took the bandana and wiped my face of blood, tears, and sand. I soon saw that it wasn't a bandanna in fact but a red and gold soviet flag style bandana

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright," they cooed.

"Who are you," I asked, my voice quivering.

"Dwayne,"

I opened my eyes, finally able to see clearer and was I met with a sight for sore eyes. Quite literally. He was much like Marko who I'd met earlier. Beautiful. He had darkly tanned skin, black hair, deep brown almost black eyes, sharp features, and beautiful lips. He was crouched in front of me but I figured once he stood up, he might even be taller than Paul. He didn't wear a shirt but had on a pair of ripped black jeans, a fang earring, a necklace of knick knacks, the red bandana that he was cleaning me off with, a belt with some chains, and some black leather boots. He was good looking and I knew he knew it.

"Cassandra, most call me Sandra,"

He just hummed in response.

"Not much of a talker," I questioned.

"What happened to you? I heard you scream,"

"I-uh... There was a guy... I left my bag down there, but uhh I -he uhh,"

"I understand, stay here, I'll be back." He left me with his bandana and stormed down the steps.

I was lost with what was going on but I just shook. It's been a good maybe fifteen minutes since he'd left. Itwas too much; I needed a break. Standing slowly, I took his bandana and tied it to my belt loops. I'd give it back to him at some point. I was sure this wasn't going to be the last I saw of him..

"Cassandra!"

I turned like I hadn't heard it and began towards the amusement park part of the boardwalk.

"Sandra!"

Moving skillfully the crowd eventually thickened up again. I noticed I was in the best part of the boardwalk. The merry-go-round which everyone seemed to love. There was a long line waiting to get on but I figured _why not just hop on from the back?_ I waited for the stopped ride to slowly pick up speed before I hopped on from behind. The ride was pretty full but I kept shuffling along, looking for a horse or somewhere to sit.

Earlier, when Marko saved me, I'd scraped my knees on the ground. Being taken to the ground by mohawk had gotten sand in my scrapes. It burned, but it was nothing compared to the ache in my bones. I stopped my search, grabbing a cigarette from my crushed pack. I put a half broken cigarette in my mouth before beginning on my way again. This time a giggling caught my attention. To my left was Shelly Johnson and her shit dick boyfriend, Greg. He winked at me and she scowled. I ignored it and went to move on when I fell once again. Although this time it wasn't my fault. Shelly's snickering brought me back to reality.

"So that's the way it is, huh?" I couldn't help but laugh as I got up and slung my fist right into her nose.

Shelly's scream brought on a whole new fight. A gloved hand reached past me and grabbed Greg's face tightly. Turning to my left, I saw three familiar faces throwing punches and holding back the other Surfer Nazi's on the ride.

"Stupid cunt," I howled punching her again, and again.

Immediately the ride slowed to a stop, "I told you all, off the boardwalk," bellowed a security guard.

He threw his night stick around of the bleach blonde beside me.

"Alright boys," he paused looking at me, "let's go."

I took that as my signal; I turned and hopped right off the merry-go-round.

"You too, off the boardwalk,"the security guard called behind us.

I followed behind Blondie and the scrooges closely as we made our way through the crowd.

"So Cassandra, how about that pizza," Paul laughed from my side.

 **Revised: 2/25/18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the new and revised Ch. 5, I'm hoping to get this story totally revised before I start the next chapter so please understand. I'm stopping at Chapter 30 until I am caught up and this story is whipped back into shape, the way it was supposed to be. Basically, *long sigh* TrueReviews review did bother me, mostly because they were right on everything and I know I can write better than that.. Besides that, thank you for continuing reading and the positive comments.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"I don't know Paul, I'm tired. I really need to be getting home," A sigh fell from my lips, as I rubbed my bloody knuckles.

"Come on babe, I already got the pizza or should I say pizzas," his smile never faltered, even after the altercation on the merry go round.

"Paul I really want to just go home-"

"And where would home be," the bleach blonde asked from the front of the group.

I didn't answer, and with that he turned to face me. His ice blue eyes froze me to the spot. I didn't _have_ an answer.

"Would it be under the desk in the video store you work in? Or how about with those Frog dweebs that run that Comic store? Maybe you live at the church you walk to every night?" he smirked knowingly. "You don't have a home do you? You just don't want to be seen with us, am I right?"

"I don't care to be seen with you. I don't know you. I don't trust you. I've heard things that from this interaction so far, I'd believe to be true..."

"David."

"Cassandra,"

"I know,"

"Sorry angel, I couldn't help but tell my friends about how beautiful you are," Marko snickered from the other side of Paul. We'd stopped walking and ended up on one end of the boardwalk, mostly away from everyone else. That wasn't good, many people are safe. Safety in numbers and getting lost in crowds are good. Nerves are definitely just about shot after tonight. Deep breathing, just keep breathing.

"No need to be so nervous doll," blondie smirked, he had beautifully white teeth. He had white blonde hair, ice blue eyes that froze you to the core, pale skin, light stubble, and a mullet. _Party in the front, business in the back or something like that._ Sort of like Billy Idol's _Rebel Yell_. He had a safety pin with some leather tied on for an earring, some kind of black shirt that was obscured by a leather jacket and then a trench coat over top of that, a pair of black leather gloves. _Yeah because I really am going to trust the guy who is dressed like he's ready to murder me and get away with it_. His jeans were black leather and he had a pair of black leather boots under those. He just stood there watching me, watching me analyze him.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you. I don't. I don't know how to say it any other way. I would really appreciate if you would get your puppy to stop coming into the shop to get me too. It's nothing personal or anything- I just get this really bad vibe man. This is a dangerous place, Santa Carla, and you guys are trouble. You're the Lost Boys and this is a mess that I really don't feel like getting any more involved than what I already am," I paused looking to Marko, "I really appreciate you saving my ass earlier." I walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to give me the small boost I needed to peck him lightly on the cheek. "And you, Dwayne," I smiled as I untied his bandana from my belt loop and handed it to him, "Thank you for being there when I needed you."

"You'll never have to worry about him again," he breathed.

"Thank you, seriously," I kissed him lightly on the cheek too before turning to Paul. "Thank you for picking me up that night. I appreciate what you were trying to do... Just know that you don't ever have to do it again. I'll take better care of myself. And uh, thank you all for not letting Greg and his guys knock the shit out of me while I was laying Shelly out."

"Not a problem doll. We'll see you tomorrow night," David smiled as a brunette girl slid past me and to his motorcycle. She took his hand and settled herself behind him. A little boy flew past my other leg and ran towards Dwayne who picked the little boy up with a smile. "Hold on Laddie," he muttered as he settled the little boy behind him.

"I don't think you understand-" "See ya later babe," Paul laughed as he kissed my cheek and hopped on his own bike.

"I don't want to see you again. I'm not a Lost Boy. I'm not one of you! I don't fit in with your group!" I called over the roar of their bikes.

"Oh doll, you've never been more wrong," David paused before picking something from off the ground beside his bike, " I figured this was yours. Dwayne found it earlier. Thought you'd need it after tonight." He tossed me agreen military styled backpack that was packed fuller than my black bag when I originally dropped it. I raised an eyebrow but nodded my thanks.

"You're more one of us than you believe. You fit right in sweetheart and I intend to make sure you feel welcome. Be ready to go swimming tomorrow. It's going to be a hell of a night," with a cackle from David, a wink from Dwayne, a smirk from Marko, and a howl from Paul and with that they pulled off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, I'd actually gotten up early to shower. It was the first time I'd seen the sun rise in a long time but it was worth it. I hadn't slept well last night, turns out I had sand in a lot of unpleasant places. With that being said, I rushed to the public restroom that was on the beach, it had little shower like areas. No one would be at the beach at five in the morning anyway. Grabbing my bag, I hurried during my shower. It was really sketchy to be showering out in the open. It's like an invitation to get fucked with. Quickly I showered, shaved, and put on some clothes that I could sleep in until later tonight. I slipped on a pair of old sweatpants that had a rip in the side, an oversized Led Zepplin shirt, a pair of socks, and my Doc Martens. The sweatpants were a new addition, discovered in the lovely green military bag. Sticking a cigarette in my mouth, I hurried back to the video store.

I picked my spot under the desk and got comfortable and tried to sleep for a while. It felt useless to try, what good would it do if you were uncomfortable and slightly terrified..

I'd taken a shower (thank god for that) and was now fully awake. Huffing I got back in my bag and redressed into something I figured would be more appealing for today. I put on my leopard print bikini top, a black high waisted bikini bottom, a black asymetrical skirt, a Motley Crue top I'd turned into a cropped tank top, my black Doc Martens, my silver belly button ring, and silver nose chain. I figured I'd take heed of David's warning and prepare myself to swim. If they found me last night, there was no doubt in my mind that I would end up with the Lost Boys tonight. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I grabbed my skateboard ,which left on a shelf in the back room, before exiting the shop.

I set my board down and started on my way towards the small market a little ways off the boardwalk. By the time it was nine o'clock I had gotten some stuff to start a first aid kit at Max's, some green tea mix, a beach towel, and more importantly coffee. French Vanilla coffee was pretty bitchin' and had this weird affect when I'd fall sleep but wake up hours later ready to jet. I'd kept my board by my feet and watched the waves from my spot on a bench but by ten o'clock people had started rolling onto the boardwalk and the beach. Exhausted ride operators tipped their baseball caps to me as the trudged to the amusement park entrance. By that time I was awfully tired so I retreated back to the video store. Not too long after that Maria had come by and I let her run the store before I took my leave to the back room. I'd passed out not long after my coffee and woke up around four in the afternoon. I picked up my board and bag and started towards the skate park not far off the boardwalk. I didn't go often but when I did it was for a couple hours, in some cases until it got dark and by then it meant my shift had started.

Time felt like it was passing by fairly quickly and the day was flying by. I was sure by nightfall that would be a different story. Tired of the burning heat and the collective stares. Not many expected a girl to be out skating today, not one in a skirt anyway. I picked up my board and bag and started back towards the boardwalk. It felt like the hottest day all summer and it had to be the day that I was actually awake for. What a bummer...

* * *

Nine o'clock now and no sign of Paul or the Lost Boys. Not when I went swimming about sunset. Not when I hit the beach for a concert. Not even when I wondered around the food stands or anywhere else. I'd just gone out for my lunch break too and didn't see any of them. So instead on this particularly busy night, I sat on the counter eating orange chicken over some noodles and rice. I was having a grand time minding my own business when in struts who but a particularly tall blonde. I hopped off the counter and stood in the center of our front counter, it was basically a giant 'O' and I was the center.

"Hey babe, you ready to go out," he leaned against the counter, his chin sitting in his right hand, " Already eating dinner without me?"

"I wasn't going to wait for you, I don't like you remember," a tiny smile made it's way to my face as I twirled a noodle around my chop stick.

"You don't," he asked looking a bit dejected," Oh! I remember now. That's right. I was high. You love me, I remember because you told me repeatedly, ' _oh Paul, oh. Do it again, Paul_ ,'" he imitated girly moans loudly, bursting into his familiar howling laughter as my jaw dropped.

"In your dreams pothead."

"Maybe it was in my dreams but regardless you sounded pretty pleased," he smirked crossing his arms before putting his hands on the counter leaning again. Paul was a pretty handsy, dramatic person. He talked with his hands and what not. "So when can you head out?"

"I close tonight unless Maria trades me,"

"It's not like I have anything better to do or have a date as hot as you apparently do," she winked at Paul, biting her lower lip lightly as she looked him over. He raised his eyebrows and turned back to me as he stuck a joint between his lips.

"You heard her, you have a hot date. Let's get moving Negative Nancy."

"I'm not negative,"

"And I don't do drugs." I huffed a little but tossed my bag over my shoulder and ducked the counter.

-x-

I don't know what compelled me to leave. I didn't want to and I intended to be much ruder and more aggressive than I was. Something inside of me turned that stone cold anger into something else. Something I couldn't use to defend myself.

"Alright Sid Vicious, what are we doing tonight," my chest grew tight as he threw an arm over my shoulders pulling me close.

"Going for a ride," he smiled, rolling the joint between his first and middle finger as we approached his bike. "So where are your friends," from the looks of it, they weren't anywhere in sight.

"They're setting up for you to come over, we're going on some rides first though,"

 **Revised: 2/25/18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm working on this in hopes that it's better than the original. Honestly, I already like where this is going. I'm excited for the future of this so yay, motivation. I hope I get more done soon and catch back up to where I decided to start revising. Anyway wish me luck and have a lovely day.**

 **~Much love, Ice~**

Hitting the rides on the boardwalk with Paul was funner than I thought. We had gone on roller coasters and other rides like the whirl -o- something. I couldn't remember, fast paced rides like roller coasters weren't my thing at all. Usually they made me sick but with Paul he distracted me with how fast they were with his loudness. He held my hand and got me laughing so that it was actually really fun. I was starting to actually have fun when we got off the last roller coaster.

"Hey if you go save that table for me, I'll go get us cotton candy," and with a flash, Paul was gone to a food stand and I was sitting at the table on the far corner of the food court.

"There you are, you stupid cunt. We've been looking for you everywhere," someone behind me growled. I turned very slowly and I was met with a switchblade less than an inch from my nose.

"You look like you're looking for someone else." The eerie calmness of my voice threw me off. I was quite alarmed but couldn't seem to express it.

"No. I know it's you. You were the slut that took off with Kenny last night." They guy with the knife was about David's height with light brown hair, misty blue eyes, and tanned skin.

He wore an open Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks, and flip flops. He had that king of the beach bullshit going for him as behind him five other guys stood. Arms crossed, shitty look on their face... Oh they were Surfer Nazi's alright and one in particular looked very familiar.

"You boys are mistaken."

"Nah, man. I know, I know. You're the one because you're the same white haired bitch who kept grinding on me and Kenny before you led him away from the party," the familiar brunette slurred, glaring at me through watery eyes.

"And who the fuck do you think you are bothering my girl, Donovan?" Saved by the bell, thank fuck. I turned to see David had come up behind me along with Marko and Dwayne.

"I wasn't aware she was with you David," all the sudden beach king looked pretty nervous, "maybe we can work something out?"

"I think you should get lost before we put you boys in the hospital again or worse."

"Yeah. Yeah... No problem," Donovan started as he backed away, "You better watch it bitch. We'll get you." And with that, the Surfer Nazi's were gone and I could breathe again.

"Hey what's... happened?" Paul's eyebrows furrowed up as stray tears ran down my face.

"Surfer Nazi fucks," I sniffed, wiping my face.

"Come 'ere doll," David said as he kneeled in front of me.

He wiped my face lightly in a delicate manner. While watching him something crossed his face for only a moment and yet felt so familiar. It was so many things at once for a moment of deja vu. It was relief, passion, love, and sadness. It was curious because as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Thanks blondie... Can we go do something to forget about that," I asked glumly, excitement ruined and paranoid again.

"Sure thing sweetheart," David replied, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

* * *

"Ready to have some real fun," Paul asked from his bike.

Marko had invited me to the seat behind him, and I had gladly accepted. I wrapped my arms around his waist as the pretty brunette girl climbed on behind David and the little boy had gotten on behind Dwayne.

"Sure thing rockstar," I sighed as I laid my head on Marko's shoulder.

"Tired angel," the olive eyed blonde asked as he revved his bike.

"Not really. Kind of depressed. Some fuck is threatening because I stabbed his friend under the boardwalk. It's just really intense. Knowing my luck, it'll be those fucks that end hunting me down and killing me. Maybe I'm just para-"

"Hey, none of that will ever happen. Just stick with us princess," Dwayne winked from his bike.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

It almost left me speechless as he hardly ever spoke. Paul burst with laughter and almost fell off his bike. I wrapped my arms around Marko, laying my head back down on his back again.

David had led us off the boardwalk and through the woods to some rocky cliff side. I could hear the water crashing against the bottom of the cliff. The wind was wild and the fog was thick but through it all, the lighthouse on an opposite cliff made it easier to see. I could vaguely make out an old wooden staircase that went over the cliff's edge.

"Party's this way doll," my head jerked towards the sound of David's voice.

With that I slung my bag over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of him standing on top of the stair case. I made my way carefully to the staircase and it dropped drastically. It curved around the side of cliff and to what looked like a rock island but was actually a big part of the cliff that had fallen into the ocean below.

I'd trip and stumble along the way; the waves lightly crashed against the bottom of the steps. The wood sounded like it was rotting which worried me but with the support of Marko's hand, I ran quickly across and to the rocky island. Vaguely I could make out signs but Paul insisted they weren't important as he walked behind me.

"Watch your step,"

"Almost there,"

"Wrong way sweet cheeks, we're heading down, not up,"

"Not too much farther babe, and don't worry you're going to love it." Paul's hands were on my middle back so to make sure I wouldn't slip away.

We'd slipped into the rocky fortress; it was much warmer inside than it was in the cool Santa Carla night. The rock was cool on my hand, the other was still being held by Marko. Suddenly the way was lit and I cringed at the newly found light. David was leading the way down the stairs followed by the young boy and curly haired brunette, then by Dwayne who'd crafted a torch out of some dried up driftwood and old cloth he'd lit with a lighter. Marko was behind him and Paul behind me. The cave glowed with the torch and the air seemed to warm up as I got further down the stone steps. That's right, stone steps. Well some were stone steps, some others were big slabs of smooth rock that were placed almost perfectly to replace the missing steps.

"Welcome to our humble abode," David snickered as he went farther into the darkness of this open room we'd emerged into.

Dwayne had stuck the torch in a barrel, lighting it before silently moving to multiple other burn barrels in the room. It felt like something wonderful, like I had just done some really good cocaine or something. The kind of warmness I felt inside was indescribable; I felt like I was finally home.

Something was most definitely wrong. I'd never stayed in one place for too long. My whole life before Santa Carla can attest to that. Only reason I've stayed so long here is Max's convincingly me with good, home cooked food and a permanent job with support. He was great and there wasn't a clue between Maria and myself why he was so nice to us.

The light was dim but it was enough to fully light up the main room. And by the good name of Alice Cooper, it was beautiful.

In the very middle was a fountain or what used to be a fountain. It now had an antique chandelier sitting on a pile of rubble in the middle of it. Above that somehow were a mobile of starfish and junk like broken CDs that hung from some over hanging rock. On the wall behind it hung a beautiful portrait of Jim Morrison from The Doors. There were holes in the ceiling of the cave as some moonlight shone in like towards the far left where Marko sat holding a pigeon? In that corner there were some art supplies and loads of canvas', closer to the entrance were some surf boards, skateboards, and just about everywhere there was some kind of sheet or fabric that hung to make it darker. Some covered holes in the ceiling, restraining moonlight from entering, and others seemed to be there for decoration. There were some couches set up to the circle what was a raised stone part, it wasn't anything dramatic but on it was an old school wheel chair I think, I couldn't tell, it had a sheet covering it. Speaking of sheets covering things, there was another painting hiding in a far, dark corner. All that could be seen was the edge of a golden painted trim. There was a couple different bookshelves in a corner next to a loveseat which had a comic book cover coffee table in front of it.

On the other side of the room there were two beds pushed against the wall. Th were huge and had sheets and drapes draped over the frame that looked like it was used to block sunlight. That sounded lovely, it was hard to sleep with sunlight in your eyes. It was especially shitty if it was a bad night and I hadn't slept much. Not too far away I spotted a red tool box, overflowing with different wrenches and other parts. There were various trunks and twisted metal tables that were covered in leftover boxed and multiple candles of different shades and scents.

The brunette and younger boy had made their way around the room lighting all the candles. Paul had lifted a big boom box out of the fountain along with a few different tapes. Dwayne seemed to have taken interest in one of the skateboards leaning against the wall. I was just spinning, trying to take it all in at once.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they build it right on top of the San Andreas fault," David pulled me from my intense observing, "In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack."

"You wouldn't believe the shit we found in here babe," Paul called, lighting his newfound joint that seemingly appeared out of no where, "want a hit?"

Marko gracefully tossed his pigeon into the air and it flew up into the ceiling, he however gracefully slid around me his hand lingering on my lower back, "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

It was later in the night, a couple hours had passed and most of us had taken a seat on the couch. The brunette girl was on a bed which I assumed was hers and the little boy was chasing Dwayne around the cave on a smaller skateboard trying to imitate the older boarder. It was so cute when he'd come to somewhere Dwayne would jump over a stack of books where as the little boy had to swerve around it. Paul and Marko had taken a seat on either side of me while David had taken a seat on the wheelchair that now seemed to be more like a throne than an actual wheelchair. We were passing around a joint and listening to that boombox that Paul had pulled from the fountain. Deep Purple's _Smoke on the Water_ had been playing for a while before the radio went completely quiet.

"Damn rock box is broken again," Paul groaned as he pushed himself of the couch and stumbled towards the fountain.

"Maybe I can help," I called as I pulled, my body working against me to get up," I'm pretty decent at that fixing technology and mechanics shit."

"Take a swing at it princess, I'm sure you'll be able to fix it," Dwayne called as he skated against a cave wall, it was one of those jump kicks but it was cool as hell. He then turned to the little boy, "C'mon Laddie, I know you can do it!"

"You got this little man," I called as I stuck a cigarette in my mouth to replace the missing joint. I winked and the little boy gave me a toothy grin as he started speeding up on his little board towards Dwayne. He jumped but his board didn't follow and he landed hard on the ground. Dwayne scooped him up as he started to cry softly. He busted his cheek open on the floor.

"Don't worry buddy," Dwayne muttered as he used his bandana to wipe the blood off the little boy's face.

"Hold onto this," I said as I handed Paul a half fixed rock box; I quickly dug into my bag and grabbed my little first aid kit I'd gotten the other night, " Come 'er kiddo. Dr. Feelgood will fix ya."

Slowly the boy approached me, wiping the tears from his eye and swiping the sandy blonde hair from his face. "Sit right here kiddo, I've got exactly what cha need!" With that, he turned as sat on the fountain, sniffing as he did so. "This might sting but don't worry buddy, I'm just cleaning your face." I pulled a disinfectant wipe and tried to wipe his face gently but he winced when I did so. "Sorry kid, I'm trying to be gentle. Mary Jane fucks up my motor skills," so this time I did it slower and it helped, he didn't wince as much and held still. "Lookin' better kiddo, let me put small band-aids on it and you'll be good as new. You don't even need stitches." He cracked a small toothy smile and nodded as I put two little butterfly band-aids on to pull the cut together. "You know, if you're lucky, you'll get a cool little scar. It'll make you look cool; ladies love scars," I winked and the boy giggled, before throwing his arms around my neck. I was crouched down so that defiantly knocked me on my ass. "Alright, you did good," I paused. "Laddie," he smiled, and let go of me. "Good job Laddie, next time try wearing a helmet. Doctor's orders, it'll stop you from hitting your face as hard next time." He nodded and ran over to the other bed next to the brunette.

I smiled as looked around, Dwayne had a kind, heart-melting smile. Marko had a small smile and Paul was neck deep in the stereo. "Alright 'Doctor Feelgood' if you're done playing mommy, maybe you could fix the stereo and we could keep this party going," I was pulled to David's smirking face as he lifted a bejeweled bottle from his side. "Nice try blondie but after I fix this, we can have a drink off. You can drink you're fancy looking wine and I'll stick to what I know," I winked pulling a bottle of Jack out of my bag.

 **Revised: 3/1/2018**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, well since I've gotten to response on the chapters before, I'm going to assume this is going well and I'm going to keep going. Yay self-encouragement and motivation. The things you can get done when you're overcoming a depressive episode. Alright guys, I wish you all happy readings.**

 **~Much love, Ice~**

That morning, well I should have said afternoon, I'd woken up on a bed. It was soft and I wished I had one like this my whole life, I probably would have slept more if I had one as comfy as this. I stretched and rolled until I bumped into something, but considering that I was in a bed it was more like someone. I slowly looked over my shoulder to find a sleeping Laddie; he was out like a light and I sighed in relief. My sigh made me cringe, it increased the headache I'd developed. There was a strangling pressure on my face and the top of my head. The actual fuck?

"If you'd like, I have some aspirin hidden around here somewhere," a soft, sleepy voice called.

"That sounds bitchin'" I muttered as I slowly turned to lay on my stomach, hanging over the side of the bed. I took deep breaths trying to avoid chucking up whatever I had last night.

"Here you go," the quiet girl muttered, dropping three little pills in my hand. I quickly swallowed them dry before I sat up slowly.

"Thanks," I breathed as I sat against the headboard with my eyes closed, "I'm Cassandra otherwise known as Sandra and I appreciate you so much right now."

"I'm Star." I nodded slowly before getting off the bed and leaning against the wall. I was in my swimsuit with my Motley Crue top over it but my skirt wasn't in sight.

"Nice to meet you. You guys got a bathroom around here or something," I asked as I spotted my bag sitting behind a familiar couch.

"Down the hall," she pointed to the dark hall down the way, "That's where the boy's rooms are and they sleep all day, be careful please."

I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder and picked up a candle. I popped open my zippo and made use of it to light a candle that was small enough to fit in one of those fancy little pirate lanterns. I stalked quietly down the dark hall and there was an old doorway with a door that covered it but was not attached.

I slid between the doorway and door, setting the lantern on the floor and I riffled through my bag for a new outfit. Unsure of who would walk in, if anyone of the boys woke up, I quickly changed. I had on a black cut out cropped tank top, a pair of black shorts with leather laces up the sides, knee high black socks, and my black Dr. Martens. I fluffed my dreads in hopes that I looked better than I thought I did as I didn't notice any mirrors. I'd have to have to ask Star about that. With a sigh, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and shouldered my bag on and headed back to the main room with the lantern in hand.

By the time I'd stumbled out it, the sun had began to set. It felt like time was flying by as by now I heard voices from behind me.

"Move fucker," a voice laughed and just beyond the shadows the echoing of footsteps bounding towards the Hall entrance.

"Slow down hotshot, she'll still be there when you get there," Dwayne's deeper voice sounded, chuckling at then end.

No sunlight shone in the cave but from the middle of the room you could see the bright colors of the night sky. Star was quick to start relighting burn barrels and I noticed Laddie stretching from the corner of my eye. How did I not hear or see them behind me?

"Lookin' good Doll," David smiled as a dinosaur sounding screech sounded behind me.

I swiveled quickly as to see I had avoided being crushed by a falling Paul. Marko hid a smile behind his gloved hand.

"Fuckin' pothead," I snorted at his groan from the ground, "I'm not even high yet!"

"Babe! Help me up," he whined from the ground, reaching up a hand to me. I tossed my bag to the couch behind me and I reached out to Paul when Dwayne came flying up behind me.

I didn't even see him leave the little grouping but he had nabbed his board from the corner of the room. Paul was groaning so loud I didn't hear Dwayne coming; I just felt his arm wrap around my waist and I was lifted away. Paul looked distraught from the ground as Dwayne rolled his arm and I was put over his shoulder and sailing across the room away from him.

"Not fair Dwayne," he called and everyone else howled with laughter at the tall blonde's whine. My hips were propped up on his shoulder and I dangled over his shoulder as we rolled over to the cave entrance. I would have been nervous is not for one of his arms being around my waist and the other wrapped at the bend of my knees; not to mention Dwayne was quite impressive on a skateboard.

From my dangling position I could see David smirking from his 'throne'. He looked great up there; a mix of the moonlight and barrel fire catching his face just right. His ice blue eyes shined out to me and damn they were hypnotic. He smirked at me grabbing his bottle of win from last night.

"Going at it again so early in- AH! What the hell," I yelped as I slid of Dwayne's shoulder and into Marko's waiting arms.

With a laugh he turned tail and ran straight towards the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I was cradled bridal style, as he ran from a sober Paul. He jumped over the back of the couch, using the cushion to propel us across the coffee table. We were out of the way in time to miss being smashed by Paul again as he tripped over the back of the couch. He was up again and chasing us as quickly as he went down. Marko was swift and carried me straight to David. He set me on David's lap and placed a kiss to my knuckles with a bow and a," mi'lady," before he turned to tackle Paul just before he caught up to us.

David and I laughed as we watched the two blondes roll around on the floor. Dwayne skated around the two straight to the couch with all sat around the two, even Star had joined the group. David smirked watching the two, he had an arm around my waist and the fancy bottle of wine in the other. He threw his head back taking a drink, and I was watching as the two blondes swung and rolled. He nudged me lightly and handed me the bottle with a smirk before driving into his coat pocket. I contemplated it for a minuet... David wouldn't drink it if it wasn't safe... I quickly brought the bottle to my lips and took a quick drink. It was fruity for a wine, like sweet and tangy. The only wine I'd ever had before had been bitter and rather tasteless. David found what he was looking for, his cigarettes. Still only using one hand, he put one in his mouth and relocated the pack back in his pocket and switched it for a lighter. I'd found myself taking smaller sips from the bottle before David took it back from me.

"Alright who wants to start taking bets? Who's going to win," I laughed as the boys were somehow trapped under each other and pushing away from each other but didn't seem to be making any progress.

"Not sure, I'd usually say Marko but Paul isn't incapacitated yet so its really a 50/50 here," Dwayne laughed as the two finally seemed to get tired and just lay next to each other.

"Alright c'mon assholes, we're going for a ride," David smirked as I got up and stepped over the blondes that were still sprawled out on the floor.

I threw my bag over my shoulder but David stopped me, "You can leave that here Doll, we'll be back tonight."

"We? I have things to do... And really need to find somewhere to stay," I looked everywhere except at David, I was embarrassed to say the least.

"You can stay with us Doll, free of rent and bills. You can be one of us and leave whenever you want to," he lifted my face to look at him and smiled as I studied him.

"I doubt you'd want to leave though, we are pretty rad babe!" Paul called from his spot on the floor with Marko; they were now sitting up and rolling a joint, listening to the conversation happening in front of them. Everyone was.

"Be one of you?" my eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I looked at everyone. They were all smiling at me, except Star who looked troubled. She tried to offer an encouraging smile and but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No parents, no rules, total freedom. Live, think, and love freely," David smiled, bringing me back to him, " and you'll never have to fear what's in the shadows at night ever again. You'd be one of us. We protect each other. The Surfer Nazis will never lay another hand on you and if they do, there will be hell to pay."

I took a deep breath before I nodded. The boys let out whoops and cheers and David being the closest caressed my face, and it felt like something out of no where, he kissed me deeply. It took my breath away and his gloved hands were hot on my skin. I shivered and leaned into David, my hands grabbing the lapels of his trench coat trying to get closer. David growled and I couldn't think, I just wanted more from him.

"Eww," and childish laughter followed us pulling apart. I blushed, burying my face in David's chest which rumbled with laughter.

"What are you laughing you lil' punk? Don't even play innocent," he barked at little Laddie who ran to Dwayne and stuck his tongue out at David in return.

"We better get going," David smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead before heading out the entrance and to the bikes. Dwayne winked at me and carried Laddie up the steps as Star had followed David up the steps without a second glance. Marko and Paul grinned from the floor at each other and then at me.

"I'll race you," Marko grinned.

"It's my turn though!" Paul laughed as they both went from sitting to full sprint towards me.

* * *

I rode with Paul to the boardwalk since he'd "won the race." The way back to the boardwalk wasn't as frightening as I remembered going through the first time. We still rode like bats outta hell but this time Paul set me in front of him and I got the full force of the wind. I shivered and leaned against Paul in hopes that the chill of the wind would tamper down some. But to no avail the wind was like ice on my already cold body.

I hoped off Paul's bike with his help and steadily my feet found their way to the ground. My thighs shook, still vibrating from the power of the motorcycle.

"Dwayne can we get food please?" Laddie smiled as he grabbed the older man's hand. Dwayne smiled and nodded, before looking to the rest of the group.

"Anyone else want anything," he asked over his shoulder. A couple of rattled off no's and no thanks were his answer before he turned to me," want to come with?"

I looked around at the group who seemingly looked as if they were minding their own business. Mark and Paul were laughing about something and did this real quick handshake. Star was staring longingly into the crowd as if looking for something or someone. David was also looking over the crowd, glaring as if to challenge anyone to approach us.

"Please! I promise I'll behave!" Laddie wiggled in Dwayne's arms, reaching out for me.

"Alright kiddo, as long as you promise. We'll be right back, yeah?" I smiled before taking one of the hands Laddie was offering me.

We walked with Laddie between us. Dwayne lead the way and Laddie held onto one of our hands each. He swung our hands and kept talking. In general about all things kids talk about. It just so happened that we passed a stand with cotton candy and that was suddenly his favorite.

"C'mon, please. I promised I be good," the little boy whines as he pulled Dwayne to a stop.

"Remember what happened last time you had some," Dwayne cocked an eyebrow at the young boy.

A sudden look of shame came on the boy's face as he slowly shook his head.

"I know you know so tell me munchkin," he paused," what did we learn last time?"

"Oh! Well aren't you three just the sweetest," a woman cooed to us. She was short with a red colored pixie cut and kind motherly features. She smiled at us, cooing softly," I remember when my boys were his age, they grow up so fast."

With a kind smile and a blur of color, she was suddenly pulled away by some blonde kid who was a bit taller than her.

"Thanks," I called but I doubt she heard me over the usual busy noise.

"So Momma Sandra," Dwayne cracked, a sweet smile; a real one. My heart fluttered as I noticed Dwayne never to be one to talk much in public,'let alone smile. He was practically known for his beautiful, stotic features that never changed to anything besides a sneer.

"So Daddy Dwayne," I winked, and we both ended up cackling at the thought before Laddie pulled us back.

"Does this mean I can have the cotton candy?"

"I don't know son, ask your mother," I could see Dwayne trying to be serious; I could see him trying not to smile.

"Hey mommy," Laddie started with a sweet smile. The longer I looked at Laddie, the more I could see it. His skin was a mixture between Dwayne's Native American heritage and my pale white skin. He had my green eyes and Dwayne's dark hair. He has a cute little nose and a toothy smile just like me too. He looked part and acted the part. If I looked from the outside in, I would have guess it looked like Dwayne and I were young parents, taking our kid to have some fun.

"Yes sweetheart," I smiled, watching him closely.

"Daddy said I had to ask you to get cotton candy... Can I? Please?" He said, clutching his hands together and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I don't know about it kiddo, what happened last time?" Laddie paled considerably and Dwayne couldn't hold in his hearty laugh any longer.

As we walked back, this time Dwayne carried a Laddie vigorously eating his cotton candy with one hand and he held my hand with the other. Whenever we'd pass a couple or someone who was giving me a particular look, he'd pull me close and kiss my forehead or my cheek; sometimes really close to my lips. I just wanted to know how they felt on mine. So I waited until the next set of wondering eyes came and I met him halfway.

Dwayne stopped walking and so did I. We stopped, middle of the boardwalk, Laddie on one arm and his other still holding my hands. There was something different

"Wow," Laddie laughed in Dwayne's arm.

"Took the words right out of my mouth kiddo," he whispered as we pulled apart, leaving our foreheads to remain touching.

The heat rose to my cheeks at his words but I smiled lightly and leaned in softly for another quick kiss. Pulling back this time was harder than the first. He was exactly what I needed but this time he pulled us back.

"Marko and Paul are looking for us," he stated, taking my hand again.

"We don't want to keep the heathens waiting, they'll destroy of boardwalk or get arrested again."

"Again?"

"I stuck my leg out and Paul pushed him backwards-" Marko's silky, angelic voice pulled my attention to the boys approaching us.

"He landed ass first in a trash can! It was great, he let go of Star," Paul paused to smile at the bushy haired girl, "Then David who just happened to catch us fucking the guy up put his cigarette out on the dudes forehead and was like 'don't fuck with the Lost Boys'. The dude was crying said he didn't know but that fucker had seen her with us before. Sick fuck had been kidnapping girls and leaving them under the boardwalk if you know what I mean."

"I think she gets the idea Paul," Marko groaned," always saying more than he probably should."

"I do not," Paul paused mid-puff to send the shorter blonde a shitty look, "Anyway, we saved Star but the boardwalk security fuck attested us instead of the douchebag killing girls."

* * *

"And that's the story of Paul and I broke our wrists and escaped from getting arrested," Marko smiled as the three of us watched the band on the beach, Spanky Lee was a popular new band from around here.

Laddie had taken off with Star to go on the rides like they did many nights while Dwayne had met up with David by the old skateboard shop, Pro-Wheel's Skate shop. Which in turn left left Marko, Paul, and I to the concert on the beach. I was sitting on the rail while Paul and Marko were on each side of me, an arm around me to make sure I didn't fall all the boardwalk and onto the beach below.

"What happened to the guy? Didn't he get arrested? What happened?" The frown was evident on my face even if neither of them looked at me. Why did that fuck get away with hurting people?

"Well he's no like longer a threat to anyone, we'll put it that way," Paul said, suddenly too quite.

"What do you mean," I asked looking over at the tall blonde, "C'mon you obviously know something I don't. So what is it?"

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Marko subtlety shake his head no.

"Marko, what happened to him," I whipped around to face the angelic blonde.

"Someone took care of him, is all I can say," Marko smirked, before biting his nails.

 _Took care of him? C'mon Casandra, we all know what that means. Someone probably split the fuckers head open._

The mental image of some fucked up predator, head cracked open, covered in blood penetrated her mind. _He got what he deserved._ She cackled with delight at the thought of all the suffering he would have endured. _Isn't that fucked up? Laughing at other's suffering._ Not at all. Quite honestly it sounded like he more than deserved it. He was begging for it.

"I remember almost getting arrested with Nikki," I smiled, listening to the band play a cover of Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue. Nikki's song.

"Who's Nikki," Marko asked as we all swayed against the boardwalk railing.

"Sixx," I stated simply with a smile.

"Of Motley Crue? There's no fucking way you've met Nikki," Paul laughed.

"Met him? We lived together and were together for a short period of time," I smirked," when I almost got arrested with him it was because we were piss drunk and I let him piss in a cop car that had its window down because the cops in the bar made him angry. Only issue was, they came out while Nikki was extracting revenge. They were going to beat him to death if I hadn't joined in. They'd broken his left cheekbone, his nose, and busted his lips worse than I'd ever seen it before. "

"What'd you do?" Paul glanced to his right to look at me.

"Jumped on the fuckers back, wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned backwards. No one can pull you over their shoulder like that if you wrap your legs around their body too. I got him to run into the cop car and I broke the window with my elbow on accident, in short we both got arrested but Nikki bailed me out."

"Damn girl! Marko we've been hanging out with a bad ass this whole time and never knew it," Paul howled with laughter as the banded ended the song.

"AND FOR OUR LAST SONG, A FAVORITE, IF YOU CAN'T BE GOOD, BE BAD WITH ME!" The singer yelled into the microphone before swinging his arm and signaling to the guitarist who started the riff of my favorite Spanky Lee original.

"It's my song! Let's go down," I practically screamed while wrapping an arm around Marko and Paul each, who grabbed a leg and helped me off the railing safely.

I grabbed a hand each and pulled them down the steps. We ended up in the middle of the crowd, both boys were dancing with me, making a protective ward around me to stop the other concert goers from touching me.

Hands slid around my waist and by the end of the song, I had my arms around Makro's shoulders and we swayed together as the song ended.

"WE LOVE YOU! THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT SANTA CARLA!" the singer, the ever talented Mark Maxwell yelled.

Marko hadn't moved a muscle, our foreheads touching. His cheshire grin grew as he was completely still but suddenly lunged down towards my lips. I really liked where all of this was going with the show and Marko's hot body pressed against mine.

"So how do you clowns feel about pizza?" Paul laughed as he came running back to us. I turned my head to the tall blonde who had a smile a mile wide.

"I'm down, what are you so happy about?" I laughed as Paul was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I scored the drumsticks from the drummer, Max Maxwell," he laughed, sticking the sticks in the side of his brown leather bike boots. Marko and I laughed as the taller blonde wrapped an arm around me and directed our miniature convoy back towards the boardwalk.

* * *

"I knew pizza was a good idea," Paul laughed as we walked down the boardwalk. Marko had left us to get a part Dwayne said he needed for his bike.

"Yeah it was," I laughed, remembering the pizza fight Marko and Paul had, not to mention the extra pizza that had been leftover was given to the rest of the gang. Last I saw, Star was wrestling Laddie down and trying to wipe the sauce off his face. It wasn't until then that Paul insisted we go for a walk.

"So what the plan rocket man?"

"I love it when you do the play on words with songs," he smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks?" I laughed as he lead me through the crowd that was significantly thinning, "where are we going?"

"One of my favorite places," he smiled as we came to a stop, right outside a ice cream shop. It was smaller than the Silver Dipper that was in the middle of boardwalk. It wasn't as popular, but it was lovely.

As Paul walked me in, it had a cute little 50s soda shop vibe to it. Sparkly red car like booths, checkered floors, yellow tint walls, sparkly red swivel bar stools, old school Coca Cola signs and everything. The bells on the door rang as we entered and a little head popped over the little kitchen window.

"Paul! Nice to see you son!" the little man, hobbled from around the corner. He was short with a little hunch, thick glasses, and tufts of white hair. He was the most adorable little old man I'd ever seen.

"Oooh, I brought someone in with me this time," Paul smiled as he signaled a seat to me.

"Who is it?" the older man asked as he adjusted his glasses, "What's her name?"

"It's Casandra, I told you about her last time I was here," I shot Paul a questioning look," Can we get my usual?"

"Of course! Nice to finally meet you lass!" and the old man disappeared around the corner.

"Nice to meet you too sir!"

"Call me Dan!" he called, and the sound of clattering glasses and plates followed.

My eyes widened," Is he okay?"

Paul laughed and nodded. He was quiet and 50s rock played in the background, he looked content.

"One minty cookies and creme shake with two straws and whip topping," Dan smiled as he set the biggest shake I'd ever seen down in front of us.

"Have a good night kids, I don't know what I'd do without you Paul," the old man laughed as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

So that was how we spent our night until the boardwalk closed. We sat in Dan's Soda Shop until it was nearly two in the morning, just talking eating ice cream.

"G'night Dan!" Paul called to the older man, as we left. We heard 'goodnight youngins' on our way out the door.

* * *

By the time we had made it back to the bikes, most of the lights were out and no one was at the bikes yet.

"Where do you think they are?"

"On their way," Paul hummed as he pulled me close. The air was cooler than before and we had to wait the guys to get here.

"Thanks for taking me to get a shake... How'd you know it was my favorite?" I asked looking up at the tall blonde.

"It's one of my favorites," Paul smiled," want to know what else is my favorite?"

"What?" I asked, leaning back into his chest and he subtly wrapped his arms around me.

"Being with you and the guys," he smiled as he leaned down and met my lips. His weren't as soft as Marko's but he definitely knew what he was doing.

"What a pretty picture," David'd voice sounded, breaking us apart, "You two ready to go home?"

David's smirk didn't make me uneasy anymore, he didn't unsettle me anymore.

"Hell yeah," I smiled.

"Well boys, you heard her. Jump on," he smirked and before I knew it, we flew off into the night.

* * *

Revised: 1/2/2018


	8. Chapter 8

It been a few days since I had last seen the boys. David didn't lie to me when he said I could come and go as I pleased. He also didn't lie to me about never being alone and never having to worry about the Surfer Nazis.

 _A few nights ago I had been walking down the same alley I always did. The normal one I took to get to the church. Now I know the Max said I could stay with him and the boys said I always had a place there but I didn't want to be a burden or for it to be awkward. I mean last time I was there they all ended up kissing me at one time or another... David's words kept replaying in my head when I thought about it... live, think, and love freely... What did he mean? It's okay to kiss them all? It's okay to slut around? It's okay to live the hippie life? Do drugs and bury yourself in orgies? I imagine that's how Paul dreams about living his life, as long as he can. I can't really blame him though. 'It'd be a good life,' I can't help but laugh to myself._

 _I always thought about them when they weren't around. I think they knew it too. The small smiles I'd get from Marko, the waves from Paul, nods from Dwayne, and smirk from David said it all. They knew I thought about them constantly; it was like I couldn't get them out of my head. It was doing cocaine all over again; they were additive. I wanted to go back to the cave but I was afraid it'd be too weird like I said. I wanted to belong somewhere._

 _"Yo hippie bitch," a voice pulled me from my thoughts._

 _I didn't turn, I just ran. Through the alley and toward the street but I was tripped by a psycho in a Hawaiian shirt with a shitty mullet._

 _"Thought you could run, huh bitch," the voice had turned cold, lowering an octave._

 _I saw more feet approaching and I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could but was cut short with a swiftly kick to my gut from that beach bum asshole from the other night. Multiple hands grabbed me and pulled me upright, before throwing me into the wall. A click of a switchblade echoed in the alleyway._

 _"Now you're not going to scream again are you sweetheart?" Donovan laughed as he pressed the blade gently into my cheek._

 _I glared, lip curled before spitting right in his eye. Blinding him gave me enough time to kick him in the stomach as hard as I could before one of his minions threw a left hook to my eye. My head bounced off the wall and I heard ringing in my ears._

 _"Nasty little slut," he growled, grabbing me by hair and throwing me to the ground. "I'm going to teach you what happens to people who fuck with the Surfer Nazis."_

 _He used his body to hold me down while he took his switchblade and carved something in my skin. My screams didn't last long and I could barely hear them over his laughs._

 _"Donovan, what did I tell you about touching things that weren't yours?" A familiar voice growled as my screams became whimpers._

 _"Oh David. David. David. I hate when you interrupt me conducting official Surfer Nazi business," the brunette over my scowled._

 _"Cassandra, first chance you get, run straight to the church. Understood?" David's voice was low and deathly calm._

 _I nodded through tears, putting pressure to the newfound cuts on my left hip. A snarl erupted from David, almost like a lion snarls. Donovan was ripped from the ground and thrown against the wall by David. Suddenly almost as if they can from the shadows; Marko, Paul, and Dwayne appeared, each taking one of the guys trying to stop David._

 _"Go Cassandra!" David yelled as I steadily got to my feet, and turned to run away, never looking back._

The next I saw Donovan it was during the day. I never saw his gang again, just him. He was incredibly pale, sweating constantly, and had an older woman with him.

 _By this time, I'd gotta Max to patch me up from Donovan's play time. A nasty 'SN' was carved in my left hip. Max said it'd heal no doubt but from the depth and he way he used the blade, it'd scar._

 _Speaking of scars, surfer boy wore a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and kept his head down. But when he looked up, I sucked in air through my teeth and stared in horror. In each cheek was a different letter craved. On his left, a giant, jagged 'L'. And on his right another huge jagged 'B'. Both wounds went up, almost from the tip top of the cheek bone and down to the bottom of the jaw. They obviously hurt him, even without touch. They were sewn shut and looked like they were currently airing out while he accompanied his older lady friend._

 _I remember, sitting in the video shop with my dinner that night; a Parmesan chicken Alfredo dish with bread sticks. Max brought me in the extra he had from dinner the night before and let me say, he is an excellent cook. So I stood in the front desk area, eating my pasta, watching Donovan through the glass. I made sure he could feel my stare, he shivered and looked up at me. He eyes went wide and he stopped. His hands shook and he started to cry in fear. Shaking as he did so, he turned and ran far from the store front._

The next time I'd seen the Lost Boys, it was that night. I have to say, seeing that asshole turn tail in fear really got me going. I loved the power I felt. It was addictive. Just like the thoughts of the boys.

 _Like I said, they came by that night. For whatever reason, so did Donovan. It was right after we'd closed but I hadn't the time to lock up the shop. He looked a little less frightened this time though. He looked trashed honestly. Clothes were disheveled. Hair? Messy. And he didn't walk. More like staggered in. He came right up the counter where I stood with some VHS tapes._

 _"You- uh, you're the reason, I look like this," his voice was cracking with each word." Girls look at me like I'm some sorta monster now because of you."_

 _"What happened to you is your own fault." My words surprised me. "You were a monster before you left your mark on me. Now the boys left theirs on you and you have yourself to thanks for that. They told you not to touch me."_

 _"That's right Donovan. And so why are you here? I know by the way your finger is in our lady's face, you're not here for a tape." David appeared behind the drunk brunette._

 _"I uh, god damn bitch," he screached, reaching into his coat. David ceased his wrist and quickly twisted it behind his back._

 _"Watch it," David smirked before leading Donovan out the doors which were held open my Paul and a mouth covered Marko. The last I saw was David meeting Dwayne with Donovan and Marko and Paul quietly closing the doors, each blowing me a kiss and they quietly followed the other two. It didn't take me long to close up shop._

 _The moment I'd finished and left, locking the back door behind me, I ran right into 4 familiar motorcycles._

 _"Need a ride?"_

I did take the ride from them and stayed in the cave, sharing a bed with a slightly morose Star. I didn't understand why she seemed so sad. Maybe she was lonely? Although it didn't make sense to me. If I'm going to take a wild guess, it's that she's sleeping with all four boys. Let me explain though. David said, "love freely," would essentially make it credible enough for me to infer that, that's exactly the case. But if she's banging four dudes then why is she lonely? Is it because when I'm around they pay me lots of attention?

I didn't get it but I guess it doesn't matter now. Now actually I was sitting in VideoMax again, eating a lovely home cooked meal from Max. I had started working nights due to terrible migranes I'd developed during the day. Max had rather demanded rather than offered I stay in the extra room at his or with my friends. So tonight I'd just hop on the back of Paul or Marko's bike and just go, I guess. I just don't know where to find them. I can think about it but it doesn't mean I'll find them. I don't honestly want to go exploring for them anyway, there are certain parts toward the end of the boardwalk that lead into drug war territory. In which case I guess if I'm going to look for them, I'll have to check the more well known spots.

Hours later after thinking I would find the boys, I didn't. I didn't ever try really. I sat at this picnic table like bench at the corner of the boardwalk, not far from where Dwayne first sat with me. It was late too, almost closing time on the boardwalk when I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't even lift my head off the table.

"That doesn't look to comfortable doll," a familiar voice called.

Finally pulling my face off the sun bleached table I smiled, "It's what what happens when your hot dates don't show up."

"Really? I have no clue what you're talking about?" His smile grew with my words.

"What do you mean?" I paused as he took a seat pretty close to me but not next to me, "You always know what I'm thinking."

"I usually do. But not this time, what's on your mind?"

"Not much besides the sheer hope you guys have room for one more tonight?"

David demeanor changed rapidly, he became more serious. "Is everything alright?" I might've mentioned to him getting a place to stay, but not that it fell through as quick as I found it.

"I mean yes and no," a quiet sigh fell from my lips and I lightly rubbed my forehead, in attempt to relieve the pressure. "The appartment I found didn't work out and I've been having these migraines. Max calls them migraines, I just figured it was a gnarly headache from lack of sleep."

"You know you're always welcome to stay with us. If there's any other symptoms like light sensitivity, dizziness, or vomiting, let me know and the boys and I will set you up with a bed in a darker room in the cave," David smiled lightly, taking my hand but I could see how serious he was.

"Thank you so much. No dizziness or vomiting yet but I'm sure if I ride with Paul, it won't be long," I laughed at the taller blonde's expense, he was a wild driver.

"Hey now, babe, you know it's not fair to talk about me when I'm not around!"

Putting on my sunglasses, my head began to ache more intensely than before.

"Well rockstar, most of the time when people talk shit, it's usually mean. I was just elaborating with darling David how your hyper attitude shows in your driving and will likely result in me getting sick if I ride with your crazy ass," I joked as the blonde appeared with his partner in crime.

"True, I wouldn't ride with you either Paul," Marko laughed as he slid in and took a seat on my right, "how's it going angel?"

"Thinking there's something wrong with me. If you all don't mind, I'd like to stay in the cave with you."

"It's not a problem doll, we'd love to have you! You're one of us," Paul laughed as he took another hit off a joint I didn't see him with a moment ago.

"Part of the gang now huh?" I smirked, laying my head back down on my arms.

"Almost anyway," Paul breathed out the smoke.

I elected to ignore that last comment and David quickly cut in, "Its getting late. I'll take Sandra, so that means Star will be riding with one of you two."

"Last one back to the bikes has to drink with Star!"And the two shot off, Paul dropping his joint on the table and Marko jumping, using said table as leverage to catch up to Paul.

David picked up the discarded, half smoked joint, and offered it to me, "Ladies first."

Revised: 2/1/2018


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so Spanky Lee is a real band. They're from Louisville, KY and if you're interested they are only on YouTube. And sometimes when I say random shit like the caves, that's true. Or if details are really specific it's because I've read _Lost in the Shadows: The Story of the Lost Boys_. Lovely book btw. **

The room was dark just like the boys promised. It was mid afternoon by now and I'd slept rough. My migraine remained, maybe even worsened. The cave itself was warm, something to do with it breathing. If the outside was hot, the inside was cold and vice versa. Meaning at night, even without the burn barrels, the cave was warm. Science is fuckin' crazy isn't it?

Even more crazy, the room wasn't just a mattress they'd found and put in here. It was a mostly preserved room that survived the earthquake. There was a four post bed, like the others in the main room but secluded from the light. It was warm, dark, and comfy as hell for something out of '06.

"Hey babe, it's me and Marko, can we come in?" I'd deduced from the whisper and "babe" it was Paul who called to me.

"Yeah, come on in," I pulled the blankets a little higher and the sweater Star let me borrow. Not to mention I'd sipped on the mid thigh length black night gown that was hidden in the red knit sweater. The sweater was honestly longer than the nightgown.

I huddled against the pillows and pulled the blankets around me as I sat up.

"What's up guys," I asked peering at them in the darkness. They brought an old school lantern but it still wasn't a lot of light and hurt my eyes to try and focus on them too much.

"We just wanted to check on you, ask you some things," Marko smiled as he and Paul sat on separate sides of the bed, setting the lantern on the side table that I didn't know were there.

"Any questions in particular?" I smiled and they each took one of my hands.

"How long have you been having migraines?" Marko asked, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I could feel his whole hand. He wasn't wearing his gloves or his jacket.

While Paul holding my left hand had turned into us thimb wrestling I managed to answer Marko, "about 3 or so days after I stayed here last time."

"Christ angel-"

"Fuck! You beat me again," Paul pouted but restarted another game.

"That was a little over a week ago. Is there anything else besides the migraines? Dizziness? Fatigue? Chest pains?" Marko asked, sliding his fingers to my wrist.

"What are you? A doctor?" I joked, but stopped when I realized he was trying to concertrate. "Alright, I- uh.. Yeah actually, I get dizzy, my ears ring, I can't get enough to eat ever, but I mean I hardly eat anyway, and I've got sharp chest pains but nothing lasting longer than thirty seconds."

"Sounds to me like someone's been partying," Paul laughed, holding his hand up to Marko, who as if he wasn't serious enough before, shook his head and his blonde brother.

Marko kissed my knuckles as he before he got up from my bed. If I could see better, I would've said he looked pained, "I'll make something for you, just stay right here with Paul and don't do anything he would do."

"Thanks asshole!" Paul howled, the sudden rise in volume made me cringe.

"Quieter, please," I used my freehand hand to cover my right ear, it began to ring and I gripped Paul's hand tighter.

"Sorry, you alright babe," Paul asked, scooting closer, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm surprisingly incredibly hungry considering all the food we ate last night. I'm surprised I'm not bloated, I kept up with you last night..." I paused not sure if I should continue.

"Marko is making you something. You seem like you want to say something else.

"Lay with me?"

Paul looked surprised but nodded slowly. He loosened the buckles on his boots and slipped them off, and slid his tailcoat off and sitting it at the end of the bed. I lifted the cover lightly and he slid in with me. He seemed a bit stiff when I first wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed my head on his collarbone, forcing him to lay down.

"I'm cold," I whispered as I snuggled in closer.

* * *

 _Guys, I'm in bed with her._

 _You dog! I leave for five minuets and are already getting some,_ Marko cawed in my head.

 _Whatever you do, don't let her bite you_ , David replied smoothly

 _Why? Isn't that what you're supposed to do with your mate?_

 _It would turn her before she needs to be_ , Dwayne answered.

 _Would that really be such a bad thing?_ I couldn't help but to be curious as to what would happen.

 _Yes!_ Dwayne and David sounded in my head.

They all knew more about this than me but still trusted me to take care of her with little to no information on her change.

 _How am I supposed to help when I have no clue what I'm doing?_

 _Keep her entertained until we can get this finished_

I grumbled to myself, not liking how no one told me anything. How am I supposed to help if I don't understand what's going on? Ah forget it. All I know is I'm not comfortable.

I looked down to check on her and she was running her fingers lightly over the different parts of my fishnet top. Completely distracted. I wiggled a little and she didn't say anything so I made my move.

"Still cold babe?" and she only nodded.

I used my free arm to pull her up so her head fully rested on my chest, and her leg was slung over my waist so one of my legs was between hers. I wrapped my arm that was under her freely around her back and left the other at her waist. She relaxed into my arms right away, making me think she was tired and "entertaining," her would be the easy part. Fuck. Was I wrong.

It started with her nose, lightly touching my neck. Lips sliding up my collar bone and up my neck. In a panic, I kissed her. The guys told me not to let her bite me and well, if I keep her lips occupied, she can't fang out and bite me. One side of me didn't want to push her, to try and her contained, but the other part of... well not so much. I wanted to have her the way I remembered. It was like she remembered too. The way she pulled herself over me, a leg over each side. Her hands ran up my chest in familiar ways, it was almost like the first time, in the back of my old red '52 Ford Firebird. The way she moved against me, her hands and lips were sinful. That's how it felt until one of her hands crept up my chest and her hand started to clench, digging her nails into my neck.

I quickly, grabbed her hand around the wrist, pulling her fingers from my neck. Her nails were sharper than I though and one of them ended up catching the skin on the side of my neck. I flipped us quickly, pushing her into the mattress. We wrestled a bit but I wiped the blood off her fingers with a bandana I had in my back pocket. She cried and fought back every step up the way as I clean the blood off her, before she could get any in her mouth.

She cried, apologizing, not sure what came over her. I told her it was fine and sat, thinking it was all over and that I could catch my breath. I looked out the door way for Marko, David, or Dwayne. None of them appeared.

 _Hurry up guys, she's getting antsy_

 _Almost done, be there in a minuet_ Marko hissed back in my head. Sandra started shaking, almost like a shiver at first before it got violent. She started screaming and flew into the cave ceiling.

"Guys! Now! You need to come back now!" I yelled as I too flew to the ceiling in hopes of getting her down before it got out of hand.

"I'm here, what's the pr- Holy shit! Dwayne, David!" Marko yelled and my other brothers flew in and grabbed her with me, forcing her to come down.

"Get over here with that now Marko," David yelled over her pained screaming. All of us were panicking and it was because of her. We'd never witnessed one another turn. When it was our time, the head took us to safety and turned us, keeping us away from everyone else for safety's sake.

"Hey, angel, drink this. It'll help," Marko shushed as he put the straw in her drink honest to god looked like a fucked up Bloody Mary.

"Is it from the bottle," I asked David

"Some and then some herbs Dwayne said would make her think it was a dream. Like peyote?" David's brows furrowed, looking to the native who nodded in reassurance.

"Don't worry, it should be going smoothly from here on out," Dwayne breathed as we saw her eyes flash from the yellow and red they turned when we turned to the familiar stormy grey.

* * *

"Hey doll, how do you feel," David's voice called.

"I'm good," I groaned as I turned under the blankets again.

"Do you feel like getting up and doing something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"That depends on how you feel. Do you still have a migraine? Or feel sick?"

"Not really, I actually feel a whole lot better. Man, that bird is singing a beautiful song," I heard the boys whispering to each other.

"How do you feel about learning to fly?"

Revised: 2/1/2018


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to round two, in the words of Beetlejuice, "turn up the Juice and let's see what shakes loose."**

I yawned, trying to stretch but for whatever reason couldn't seem to. Slowly, I opened my eyes and realized it was due to four other forms fighting for space on the bed.

Dwayne laid facing me, David behind me, Marko was wrapped around like a cat in the middle and Paul laid spwarled out next to him, arms everywhere, lightly snoring. Crazy night I guess.

It had to have been because I can't remember much of it. There's not hurt in trying at least.

 _There was the drink they gave me and then we went into the main cave... We were dancing and there's a few more blanks... we went for a ride? For food? Then to Hudsons's bluff? Why?_

Then David's words came back to me. _"Want to learn how to fly?"_

 _Flashes of the lighthouse's light took over, replacing the blankness._

 _"So what are we doing out here?" I ask, holding David's hand._

 _"Cliff diving. It's just like flying,"_

 _"Is it safe?"_

 _"Not if you don't do it right,"_

 _"I've never done it before,"_

 _"It's scary at first but it feels like you're flying,"_

 _"Okay... Promise everything will be alright?"_

 _"I promise. Just pull up,"_

 _"What do you me-" and I was cut off by David pushing me backwards off the cliff._

 _I could hear Dwayne, Marko, and Paul laughing after me. And suddenly they appeared beside me._

 _"Pull up princess,"_

 _"Come on babe it's simple,"_

 _"You can do it Angel,"_

 _And suddenly David appeared over me. He caressed my cheeks lovingly, "Be one of us doll."_

 _And they disappeared and I could hear the crashing waves getting closer. I panicked and began hyperventilating and crying as I fell fast. Someone in me pulled up like they said. All too quickly the sound of water was farther away. Opening my eyes, I was indeed flying, back up to the top of the cliff._

 _I touched the ground lightly, afraid it wasn't real. That maybe I'd died on impact against the water. I didn't. The rocks under my feet were real and so was the air and the light from the lighthouse. I was shaking and crying hard. I attempted to take a step away from the edge but my legs shook and I tripped. I cut my knees in the rocks and pulled myself away from the edge. I brought my knees to my chest and cried. It was only me up there, the boys weren't in sight._

 _"You're one of us doll. You'll never grow old and you'll never die." David appeared out of nowhere and was wrapped around me suddenly. An arm around my waist and a hand on my cheek, sweetly caressing me again._

 _"Promise?" I sniffed._

 _"We'd all die again before we let anything happen to you," and a chorus of agreement followed._

 _I was slowly but surely surrounded by the four and it all seemed to fade in my mind the closer David's lips got to mine._

If the film like memory is real, then David has some real expalining to do. Hell, they all do! I'm not sure what I'm more pissed about, getting pushed rather than jumping off the cliff, or actually being able to fly. How the fuck is that possible?

The more I thought about it, the angrier and angrier I got. I almost forgot I was in bed with them. My anger nose, more than I thought possible and I started squirming. Those touching me tightened their grip. I wiggles in David's arms and kicked the covers off of us. Whichever way I wiggled, up or down, his grip wouldn't let me escape.

I groaned, still emensly pissed off but raised my leg before kicking Marko in the back of the head.

"Ow what the fuck?"

"Get him to let me fuck go."

"That's why you kicked me?"

"NOW," I screamed, pushing my nails into David's bare forearms.

"Ow! Mother of fuck!" David pulled his arms away, little crescents littlering his arms.

"That's what I would have said last night if I couldn't fucking miraculously fly! Fuck you! Who the hell pushes their friend off a cliff?" I raged, standing slowly.

"Hey-"

"No! You don't get an excuse! I don't care if I could fly or not! I don't care if you would have saved me if I couldn't do it! You put me in the situation in the first place! You pushed me off the fucking cliff, you stupid dick!" I screamed as I jumped over the mass of bodies, feet hitting the ground roughly.

"Hey! That's enough!" David said and I glared at him through the dark.

"What the hell gives you the right to act like this is okay? It's not okay David. You pushed me off a fucking cliff! You promised I'd never get hurt, don't you understand I'm fragile?"

"Princess, we were there the whole time. We wouldn't have let anything happen to you," Dwayne tried reason, as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You are what happened to me! I got told it would be like flying but I got pushed off! You guys can't save me from everything! How could you even save me from falling off the cliff?" I asked cautiously as I noticed Dwayne was blocking my exit and Paul was behind him as backup.

"That's something we need to talk about angel," Marko called, he was sitting next to David, holding the back of his head where I'd kicked.

"What is there to say? Something isn't right about you guys..." I paused as I saw Dwayne reach for me.

I grabbed his hand and slipped under his arm, twisting that hand behind his back before kicking him away from me. I also noticed Paul coming after me next, I throat cropped him and dove past him to the hallway entrance.

"And I'm getting the fuck out of here. Friends don't lie," I ran into the sunlight hallway which burned my eyes. I didn't hear the boys run after me so I made my way to the main room once again.

I quickly dumped the night gown for a soft pair of black cotton shorts, my black velvet bell sleeve top, a pair of black thigh highs, a black duster kimono, and my trusty Doc Martens. I felt sad leaving Star and Laddie because I felt like I'd also made friends with them and Laddie was like my kind of small adopted child. But what they did wasn't okay. So with that I hiked my happy ass out of the cave while the afternoon sun was still alive.

-x-

It didn't take me long to get to the boardwalk, I knew the way well by now. Although with moving faster, I was exhausted, more than normal anyway. It was nearly sunset when I found my way to VideoMax.

I peeked in and there was Maria, chatting up the few customers who were in here.

"Are you coming in for your shift?"

"I need to talk to Max," I stated as I pushed past her and towards his office.

"He's not coming in tonight, it's supposed t be Jake's night to be manager."

"Why even put him on the schedule if he hasn't shown his face on the boardwalk for almost a month now? We all know he's either dead or split town," I sighed, slight sadness pulled at my heart for her.

It was no secret Maria was in love with Jake, a former employee. He managed our store when Max decided to take off the night every once in a great while. Nice guy, shame he's gone. He had the looks for a surfer. Even tan, blonde hair that shined in the sun, tall, and built from the surf. Like I said, nice guy and nice to look at but Maria was so deeply, stupidly in love with him. She didn't see past the book smart to see how street stupid he was.

I remember the night he disappeared clearly.

 _I'm sitting in the shop minding my own business. Only other person here is Jake. I'm not bothering him and he's not bothering me. It's about 3 hours before closing. There's a couple of people in the store still looking._

 _Jake's "friends," ,well surfer nazi fucks , wouldn't bother me. They just sat outside the store and hung out. Everything was going fine until I noticed the laughing outside the entrance ceased._

 _"Sandra, take the front desk please," Jake called, the tone of his voice had tightened up considerably. I pushed my cart to the back quickly, only catching parts of the conversation._

 _"No need for this to get out of hand," ... "I'm sorry but my boss has informed me I can't allow you in the shop," ... "I'm sorry you feel that way. Do think it's because you tend to harass our customers and staff?" .. "have a good night gentlemen. Please don't come back,"_

 _And when Jake came back he looked exhausted. More so than even before. It's what surfing all day then working all night does to you._

 _"What was that all about?" I asked and over the sound of Surfer Nazi chatter I heard the roar of motorcycles. So they weren't allowed in the shop and rode motorcycles._

 _"Don't worry about it. It's just some people, Max made clear to me,weren't allowed in the shop," Jake paused rubbing his eyes before looking back to me, " You can leave early if you want. Just beware of some assholes on motorcycles on your way."_

 _"Thanks Jake,"_

 _"Welcome, just stay safe." And I nodded in return and walked out the front door._

 _I made it home quickly, as back then I had a home. An appartment at least. That next night, Maria told me how she come to find the door unlocked and some shelves knocked over. Nothing was missing, not videos or money. It was a message. Don't get yourself into situations that aren't your business._

And after that, the Surfer Nazi's outside the store front disappeared and Max hadn't taken off a night since. Which was what surprised me now. After a few months, why take a night off now? Why schedule someone we all know is dead? That's just putting the salt in the wound for Maria.

"Any idea where he would be?"

"Not a clue. Not sure what Max does in his free time,"

I growled in frustration before turning and walking back out the front door. "Thanks Maria."

-x-

After hours of searching for Max and not finding him anywhere, I found myself in front of my last resorts. The Frog Brother's shop.

Now don't get me wrong. I like them and I like their comic shop. I don't care too much for their crazed paranormal obsession. And I know they'll be upset with me. You know with the hanging out with the boys and all. They don't like them, and it's probably for good reason but that also means they're going to accuse them of being some kind of monsters.

I took a step inside the doors and the bell above the door rung.

"We're closed,"

"Even for me?"

It depends,"'Edgar glared as he appeared from behind a comic shelf, "are you one of them?"

"Uh no?" I was confused, one of them? What's he mean? Does he means a teenager? A late night partied? Or some kind of paranormal bullshut monster?

"No garlic allergies?" Alan asked as he appeared beside his brother.

"Not as of lately," I replied.

"Bad breath," Edgar asked.

"I hope not," I sighed.

"Fast nail growth," Alan again, like a fucking checklist.

"Not any faster than normal,"

"Thirst for human blood?"

"Nada. Hasn't happened yet and I never expect it to."

Edgar and Alan looked toward each other and Alan nodded. Edgar didn't.

"So you say you're not a vampire?"

"I never said I wasn't a vampire but now that's it's been brought to my attention, I'm not a vampire,"

"How do you know," Edgar asked as he walked around me, "You look a little paler than normal."

"Because? How do you even become a vampire anyway?" I asked, turning to look at Edgar.

"Drinking the blood of another vampire is one way," he replied leaning in.

"Any other way? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't been drinking blood. It's not really my thing," I rolled my eyes.

"Being bitten by said vampire," Edgar replied as lifted up my dreads and looked at my neck.

"I'm not a vampire Frog," I glared as I pulled my dreads back into place.

"There's no way to be sure," Edgar said as he backed away, "why'd you come here?"

"Maybe because I considered you guys my friends and was hoping for some help? Because the shelters are already closed, I can't find my boss, and because the kids I've been staying with are real douche bags?" I shrugged irritated.

"Like I said, no way to be sure. I don't think we can help you. Your best bet is to keep looking for somewhere safe," Edgar replied, arms crossed before turning and walking upstairs.

"Wait here! I'll talk to him," Alan said before rushing up the stairs behind his brother.

"Don't bother. I'll see you around sometime if I don't die tonight," I called before turning and walking out.

-x-

I went to a bench and sat down. It was almost closing time on the boardwalk and I once again had the shittiest luck. Sighing, I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the waves against the beach. It was soothing I suppose because I started to fall asleep.

I was startled as I felt a pressure on my back and shoulders before reaching my hand back to figure what it was.

"Look who I found boys?"

"Jus the girl we were looking for," another laughed.

Revised: 2/12/2018


	11. Chapter 11

**I accidentally cut out Chapter 11 so here it is! Thanks to the lovely, TishaLiz for checking on me and giving great advice! I really appreciate it! And thank you for your patience, through the past few months I've been dealing with a family loss and moving and I appreciate the patience of my readers. Thank you**

Warmth came over me and the cutting wind was chilled. My eyes flew open, searching around me in a frenzy. I didn't know where I was.

I was still on the beach but it was far from the boardwalk. I could see trees leading to some woods I wasn't familiar with. The crashing waves were loud and lightning cracked in the night.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." A frighteningly familiar voice called from behind me.

In the darkness I could begin to see I was tied on a beach volleyball court. My wrists were tired to a pole each and I was made to be kneeling on a wooden stool?

"How are you Casandra? ..Scared?" This voice was more feminine than what I expected.

"You're confused," she stated as she strutted into view. "I'm Caitlyn, Donovan's sister. Oh I know big surprise, the big scary surfer guy had a sister?" She was tall, fit, and tan. The typical surfer babe, if you were into that.

"You're probably wondering how you got here. Well," she grinned as she picked up a torch, "let's just say I had some help."

The trees in front of me lit up in the darkness. Out emerged surfer nazis, at least 10 of them were there all together. All had torches, flame active.

"Your boys took my boy. My brother. My only family, my love. And now?" She paused, as she used one of the surfer nazi torches to light her own. "I'm taking you from them."

"Woah, woah, woah. I don't have anything to do with your brother and I'm sure the Lost Boys don't either," I tugged on my arm restraints, they were ties tied. Geez, someone was in the scouts for Christ sake.

"Oh please," she sneered as she came closer, "had nothing to do with it? They literally carved their name in his corpse after he attacked you. I saw them do it!"

It hit me like a train, all at once...

 _Within the last two weeks, I'd seen the boys twice as opposed to the normal every other night or so. I'd been walking down an alleyway, trying to get to the shelter._

 _Lately though it was as if the odds were just not in my favor. I'd missed several buses to the district the shelter was in as well as being turned back to Max's shop to avoid being mugged, raped, or murdered. Sketchy figures kept to the shadows in the back alleys I love so much. It was unusual, all the safe alleys where weeping with darkness and the shadows seemed to move. Better to avoid trouble when it's seen._

 _Tonight, I'd gotten off work a bit earlier and was going to take full advantage of a cot tonight rather than the ground. **Ah but rather than a cot or the ground, there is always a bed waiting for me back at the cave... Along with four men of which I am very cross with. What kind of assholes seriously endanger their friends? Was I even their friend? Was I more? Was I just another body to warm their beds? If I am, that's a damn shame.**_

 _I dreamed of the day I'd make it well off enough to have my own bed, my own room, and of course a place I felt I fit. In all reality, those were dreams and not all dreams became reality. I guess that was Donovan's crushing purpose though, to make sure I didn't dream again._

 _Halfway down an alleyway, a glass beer bottle rolled in front of my feet and a long low whistle was hear behind me._

 _I didn't freeze or look behind me. I situated my bag on my shoulders and shifted my weight before taking off. I could hear my boots hitting the damp, cracking asphalt. Focusing on switching alleys and turning corners, more and more footsteps fell on my ears._

 _My stamina had fallen over weeks of exhaustion and lack of activity. I hadn't walked far or had the opportunity to surf and skate. I'd just sleep in the most inconvenient times in the shop. I was slowing down, becoming tired and breathless. I pushed despite the hot breath and fingertips I felt on my skin and in my hair. I huffed, pushing but it wasn't enough._

 _Fingers wrapped around my dreadlocks, knotting tightly before yanking back with a force much greater than my own. I was on my back, bag dragged off me and the broken asphalt below was pushed into my spine. I hissed in pain, my hands going up to cover my face. My elbows bled from being skinned but I was more concerned with defending myself._

 _Angry hands grabbed my arms and wrenched them down. Four guys, one for each limb, then two more standing watch. And **two** more shadows. There were light whispers then silence. I flinched as I heard hard steps and the scrapping of something on the wall of a building. _

_"Open your eyes little rabbit," Donovan commanded, something sinister in his voice shook me to the core._

 _"Open, open, open little rabbit," he sung, as he leaned over me. He stepped on my left arm and put a knee on both my legs, pushing my body further into the broken, cutting ground which was filled with broken glass and trash._

 _A sharp sting to my cheek caused me to glare through my lashes at the bully above me. I tightened my lips and glared hatefully as his hand took me by the jaw, turning my face slowly before slamming my head back into the ground. I hissed quietly and his grin grew._

 _"Mmm, more sounds baby, louder," his voice grew louder and something in his voice was breaking._

 _"I bet I know why those boys like you," he started to whisper, coming in close to my face, "you put out. You give them, all four of them, what they want out of your body. Maybe it's what you do with your lips," he licked them slowly, as hot tears began to fall from my eyes quickly._

 _"Maybe it's the pink in your cheeks," and he slapped them harshly again._

 _"Maybe it's your scent," he dove in close, inhaling deeply before pulling back and sliding lower._

 _"Maybe it's the way your clothes show off just the right amount of skin. Your hips.. stomach.. arms..." he stopped right at the top of my shorts, grinning evily before he ripped them down, exposing more of my stomach to him._

 _I began struggling, wiggling to get away. I was panicking, trying not to show it, but he knew. Who wouldn't be afraid? He lifted his foot off my arm, leaving boot marks on it before shifting and making himself comfortable on my knees. Two hands held down each arm, and Donovan's place on my legs kept me from moving. He smiled at me, eyeing my face._

 _"You look like the kind of girl that isn't afraid of a little pain," he leaned forward, and rugged on my nose ring, smiling when I cried out._

 _Leaning back he flipped open his all too familiar switchblade," let's see how you handle this slice," and he broke into psychotic laughter as he began putting all his weight on my legs._

 _He dove without hesitation. He dug his blade into my and with each slice, I screamed and I cried. And as he carved the last letter, I finally screamed it._

 _"David!"_

 _A hit in the ribs._

 _"Dwayne!"_

 _Another rib hit._

 _"Marko!"_

 _A hit right under my eye._

 _"Paul!"_

 _And finally a hit in the stomach which effectively knocked the wind out of me. I closed my eyes, wincing, panting hard._

 _"Donovan, haven't you learned anything?" A gruff, familiar voice asked._

 _I wrenched my leg from underneath Donovan as he twisted to face David. I kicked as hard as I could, before the two pairs of hands were ripped off my arms. Opening my eyes, David had Donovan by the throat, against the wall. Dwayne had the two grabbing me, one in each hand. Marko had the two blocking an exit and so was Paul. All were silent, listening, watching the two gang leaders._

 _I held my stomach, as the searing pain was almost unbearable._

 _"Didn't we warn you?"_

 _"Never touch what's ours again,"_

 _"Run,"_

 _And I did. I stummbled out the alley. I wasn't sure who said to run but it didn't matter. It was a warning for anyone who was listening._

 _I made it a few blocks away but I could still hear screaming. I could hear the pain I felt and a smiled as I wheezed in pain. I brushed the gravel, asphalt, and glass off my back and elbows. My head was pounding, as was my face. I knew there was a good possibility my eye would be swollen shut or at least bruised heavily. My body ached but mostly my lower stomach. I grimaced, glancing down, dreading to see the damage done._

 _Two words graced my skin._

 ** _Dead. Meat._**

 _And two days later, when I was back at work, all patched up. I was wearing a black full top with bell sleeves with a soft side tied black beach skirt. I needed to wear a full top to cover the bandages. I wasn't sure how they'd found me that night but they did._

 _I woke up at the shop with white bandages covering a mostly healed set of scars. Strange considering how I got them last night and here I was in less pain then I initially anticipated._

 _Early that day many people came in, one in particular had been with an older lady. Donovan. He had two white bandages, one on each cheek. He looked flushed out, almost sheet white._

 _I watched him; he was constantly looking over his shoulder. He was silent until we made eye contact. He let out some kind of scream and ran out the doors. His older lady followed after him, calling for him to come back._

 _And he did come back. Hours later around closing where I was once again alone._

 _The doors were still open as closing was in a few minutes. Loud, thudding steps caught my attention. There he was, standing in front of the door. His bandages were gone. A jagged letter was stitched up each cheek. An **L** on his right cheek and a **B** on his left. **L** ost **B** oys. Jesus Christ, it looked bad. _

_His stitches were solid black and the flesh attached were a solid, irritated red. Fresh in flesh and in mind. This wasn't something he'd forget. He looked tortured and he was if you thought about it. He had two long, ugly jagged scars. A symbol, a warning. No girl would swoon over his handsome looks again, distracted by the scars. Children would run in fear where as they used to admire the surfer's skill. And he wouldn't be shunned by society for whatever he did to earn those scars from the well known and fear boardwalk gang, the **Lost Boys**. _

_"How's it hanging Donnie?"_

 _"You bitch. First my right hand man, then my gang, and now my face? What else are you going to take from me before you die?" He snarled as he enter the shop._

 _"You're time is up little rabbit... come to think of it, I should have that in your stomach instead of 'dead meat'... actually I might just put that somewhere else," he grin grew, as he pulled out his trusty switchblade, the grin pulling on his stitches caused them to start bleeding._

 _"Going to finish the job then, huh?"_

 _You know, when you hear about it, it starts to sound like a joke._

 _A paranoid young woman in a video shop with a knife wielding psycho. Four young men walk in and guess what they say?_

 _"Didn't you learn this lesson the first time? I guess not,"_

 _The leader takes the psycho by surprise, disarming him and taking one arm while the tall, dark one takes the other. The shorter one with the gloves slides the now closed switchblade into his pocket and holds the door open with the other tall blonde. The psycho is dragged out by the four and the shop is closed up by the young woman safely._

 _Funny isn't it, how this time the girl is saved? That doesn't happen often in Santa Carla. Let alone to be saved multiple times. It's almost as if there isn't at least five new faces on the missing message board at the boardwalk each night._

"You probably didn't see me there. Remember the little details," she stated coldly.

Two guys on my arms, two guys at each end, and two shadows. Only one was Donovan's. **The other shadow.**

And the harder I thought I realized, **"Run,"** wasn't directed towards me. David hadn't said, nor Dwayne, Marko, or Paul... it was Donovan, he was talking to _her._

"So you _do_ remember, don't you Cassandra?"

I looked up blankly. Sharp pains hit in my chest. Rapid beating in my ears.

"How could I forget? You were the other shadow," I groaned, fists clenching as a sharp pain hit again, making my stomach churn.

"Good work detective. I was wondering how long it'd take you to figure it out," she sneered, taking a step closer.

"Assumingly that means you can figure out what's going to happen next can't you?" Her smile was a malicious one as she held up the active torch as if presenting it to us all.

She turned to the others that came from the woods. Beconing them towards our little group.

"You boys came for cake for a show, and now you'll get one," her smile unnerved me, much like her brother's.

My chest began to ache and my gums felt as if they were beginning to bleed. My finger stung as if having many tiny paper cuts all at once.

"This is the one we've been waiting for," her voice carried over the sound of the crashing waves and the thunder that struck heavily. The gas was spilled around me and on the boards beneath my feet.

It all became very slowed down at that point. Caitlyn took her time, lowering the torch, attempting to torture me with the suspense.

A low growl broke from my throat, followed by the snapping of rope.

I rose steadily as panic spread across the crowd. I opened my mouth to berate them but the dreaded cry cut off my voice. Terror, pure terror in their eyes. They screamed and yelled and fought over themselves to spilt up. They didn't get far.

In the blasts of lightning and thunder, I watched as each member was picked off one at a time. A familiar sound echoed as the wind blew. Laughter. The boy's laughter specifically.

The only person left was Caitlyn, too frozen in fear to run. Unable to stop myself, my hand flew to her throat, squeezing slowly. She dropped the torch in panic and the wood beneath us burst into flames.

I was surprised at the sudden development but before I could make a decision, I was knocked back. I was dragged to the water and I just kept getting splashed in the waves. The water kept moving too fast for me to wipe my eyes and get a good look at what was happening around me.

I do distinctly remember the screaming, it was shrill and full of pain. I remember the smell of burning meat and the crack of the ocean and thunder before being pulled from the water. After that, everything was black as the night.

Revised: 4/16/18


	12. Chapter 12

A few things I learned about the boys were the different types of personalities they had and even more so how they balanced each other out.

You see, David, is a leader. And he can do what needs to be done. He's typically a quick thinker. He can make the decisions that no one else can.

Dwayne is a warrior. He is the muscle, the one that everyone's afraid of when it comes to gang fights. He's a tall guy and you'd have to be blind to ignore his body. He's built and he knows how to use what he has.

Marko is a schemer. He can articulate and carry out a plan. He know how things are going to play out and he knows what he needs to do to make things go his way. He smart about his moves and knows what he wants.

The same could be said for Paul. He knows what he wants as well. He, as you would find, is a skilled talker. He can talk his way in and out of things. He can be very useful in dire situations. He knows how to manipulate people just the right way.

So in saying this, and stating that Paul is a good talker, meaning he's good with words and people, is typically common knowledge. One point of talking I can confirm him being very bad at is volume control. I know children are told there are times to use an inside voice, like when someone is sleeping. Most would understand that as common knowledge. But to some -Paul- apparently not.

The bags I get under my eyes are sure to confirm that statement.

"How are we going to explain what happened?" Paul, as can be told by the tone of panic and loud volume.

"Well first I'm sure she didn't even know it was us dingbat," Marko, the reason.

"So what's the plan then Marko," Dwayne, the action.

"Well I think logically we should wait for her first,"

"Yeah? And then what? Have her freak out like last time? Dead or alive that throat chopping shit hurts," _Dead or alive?_

Jesus Christ. What the fuck am I into?

"She won't freak out because we'll be reasonable about this. We know she likes us, and when she starts remembering, do you really think she'll want to leave? We'll just tell her the truth. Perhaps not all at once but parts at a time," Marko, perfect example of someone who is asking to get their ass kicked for avoiding telling me the whole truth.

"Yeah well do think she's going to take the news she'll have to feed on blood pretty soon for the rest of forever? Yeah, I don't think so," _What the fuck? Blood?_ And with it in mind, I could almost taste it. I could almost taste hers.

 _Before I was thrown into the ocean, I remember vividly, leaning over Caitlyn's freightened body. I could smell her fear; I could hear her heart pounding and the blood rushing in her veins._

 _I remember leaning over her, an overwhelming scent took over the air, metallic fruits and sweets. Hers smelled no different. I was wondering what exactly it was I was smelling but I could tell you I was so close. So close._

 _Right before I got thrown into the ocean, I realized how close I was to her throat. My nose barely grazed her skin but I knew if I'd gotten any closer I would have lost my self-control. The smell of sweet goodness had overtaken my senses. I was smelling... her blood._

And like that the reality train hit me at full speed. I was getting a headache from the new information and the mess of what was now occurring.

I slipped out of the bed I supposed I was on. It was comfortable and I was dying to go back to sleep on it, as if I hadn't just remembered anything. There were covers and blankets which I'd been using. The moment my feet hit the floor. I know something wasn't quite right. My hands felt my stomach and the things I found scared me.

Firstly, I couldn't feel the bandages under my clothes. There was nothing to protect the wound against infection. Despite the accident lasting two weeks ago, it wasn't the same. I need the protection.

Secondly, the silk under my hands wasn't too familiar. It was soft and long and I felt as though I was fully covered. From what I could feel I was in a long dress, silky material, maybe some lace trim. Loose on the arms, goes to my elbows, and cuts down into a v plunge, ending with lace right above my belly button.

Someone had change me into a nightgown. Someone had removed me of all clothes. Hell, maybe even washed me. Did I have underwear on? I sure as hell didn't have a bra on. My hands ran down my sides... Hell yeah I had underwear on. That's a win in my book, the question is, are they the same pair I had on yesterday?

Answer? No. These were soft and silky too.. like the gown. Both were undeniably very comfortable and fitting.

Listening back in, the voices had stopped. They had to have known I was awake.

"David," I called out weakly

"Dwayne,"

"Marko,"

"Paul,"

My voice was cracked and quiet from the events before it.

Sounds of slow and steady footsteps filled the tunnel. A light shone in front of them.

"You called doll?"

"Yeah... do you think we could-"

"We can do whatever it'll take to make this easier on you,"

I nodded silently before sparing them a glance, "I'd like to change... and some water please."

"Anything you'd like princess," and they left me in silence.

In the darkness, at the end of my bed, I found my bag. I pulled out a pair of long, black, soft bell bottom pants, and an oversized shirt from a visit to Vegas months ago. It had the neckhole cutout which made it more of a one shoulder top. It was black and had stark white lettering on it that read "Stolen from Mabel's Whore House Las Vegas, Nevada."

Next, I pulled out some sock and a pair of old beat up low cut converse. They had threads cut and pulled everywhere. The black was faded from the sun and the rubber was starting to peel from the sides and bottoms. They were given to me by Nikki, when I first met him. He saw me walking out the street without shoes at all. He called me over and asked me to wait there. I was cautious but made the right decision, as he came back with the shoes and friendship. I was lucky that time. He told me the shoes were lucky too, they were his when he was maybe 12 or 13. He said they were just rotting in his closet but better to be of use to someone else rather than just sit. I was grateful and he was overjoyed when they fit. Just like our friendship, it fit, until the heroin took over his life. When he wants to get over that, we can pick up being friends... speaking of friends, I guess there are some of my own I should deal with.

 **Are we friends? What are we? Individually? As a collective? There are quite a few answers I more than deserve**

With a puff of anxiousness, I rubbed my wrists as to relieve the invisible pressure. I hobbled my way through the tunnel and back to a more familiar setting.

-x- 

Our talk didn't feel like it lasted very long but by the time we were done sorting things out it was almost sunrise. I was exhausted and all the things I found out today rolled around my head in a jumbled mess of what I knew to be the truth.

 _They led me to the back to a different hall this time, one I hadn't seen before. It was where a high ceiling was or used to be. All that was left were the high arches and piles of rocks. It looked like the rocks had covered the entrance but the closer we got the more one started to appear._

 _It was half covered. It was also small enough to where you'd have to turn sideways to slip through the passage._

 _Dwayne led first with a torch, it seemed to be his job every night. Our torch bearer._

 _David had removed his leather gloves before I'd met them in the main cave. He held my hand gently, but his hands were still quite rough compared to my own._

 _Marko, who was right behind me, whispered directions and explained what was coming next in the hall. Sometimes watching for sharp rock was necessary. He explained they wanted this hall itself to look like it didn't exist. It was for meetings. Special occasions and the likes... in my own head it meant special occupants._

 _Paul, who swayed at the back of the group, hardly said a word. His seriousness was something I'd never really seen but it filled me with anxiousness. This talk, wherever it was heading, was serious enough to change his demeanor, almost his whole character._

 _The hall eventually opened more and led to a bigger room. Not quite as big as the main cave area but bigger than my own bed-room area had been. The rocks let off a cool to the touch feel. I was glad I actually but on pants and t shirt. Although, a jacket or a borrows shaw from Star wouldn't have hurt._

 _It was dark but lit from a combination of old miners lamps and the hole in the ceiling which provided moonlight to much of the room. In fact, it seemed perfectly place, perfectly enough to be shining light on the one person already waiting for our arrival. Max._

 _Why was Max here? Was he in trouble? Was **I** in trouble? _

_The only time I remember any sort of relation between my boss and the biker group were the times he warned me away from them. How he told me they were trouble and how I should steer clear of them. To stay calm if they ever came into the shop._

 _But how does any of this correlate? How does- my questions died before they hit my lips._

 _"I know you have questions but first I've been advised that we should start with the first set events in order and after that we'll move to a question and answer period. Does that sound fair to you?" David smug smirk crossed his face before slowly dispersing back to the serious one he previously held._

 _A small nod from me, as I was invited to sit in a chair, began our story time._

I guess it all made sense. In some sort of twisted way, I knew they were right. Hell I was proof of the truth.

Signing back into the pillow, I raised my hand above my face. I moved it, examining it. How could such a little thing change me?

My skin was it's typical pale but with a nicer, less glossy sheen to it.

My nails which had a good length to them before had grown dramatically. Instead of the normal rounded, they seemed to have become sharper in a short time.

Everything felt the same really. But why do I not feel different? It's such a big change to be taking in. I just figured maybe when I really started living my life it'd actually feel, I don't know.. different? Maybe this is just the beginning... Maybe it takes a little time?

"Don't worry Doll, it won't be long," David's smooth voice called quietly.

I could see him in the pitch black plain as day. That was another small change. Seeing in the darkness no longer an issue. Readjusting to sunlight was though. My eyes felt heavy and almost stung in daylight. Like I'd been very sleep deprived.

David came in slowly. His trench coat, leather jacket, and leather gloves were under his arm. Which left him in an unfamiliar black shirt, his black leather pants, and the black biker boots.

"It's hard to imagine you in anything else, you know," I whispered as he slowly took a seat on the side across from me.

"I know, blue doesn't really seem like my color,"

"Neither does a beard," he laughed a little before the silence settled again.

"I need to shave again soon, don't I? Too bad mirrors don't work too well," I nodded in agreement.

"How will I ever keep up my image for you boys," I sighed dramatically.

"The same way we were always meant to," he sighed as he stretch onto the bed, discarding his jacket, gloves and boots to the floor beside the bed, "we help each other."

I can't help myself but imagine how we could have been.

It would have been about 1432, that's what David had said anyway.

I tried to imagine myself with black hair. It's true. Once upon a time as David had put it earlier, in a much different time. I was a countess and my father, Max, was an earl. Max was my father. Is. He is my father. Maybe not biologically in this lifetime but he is nonetheless.

 _I was a countess, a young one. My hair was black and I was eighteen at the time I met David. I wasn't married or engaged at the time which was unheard of at the time. Everyone was betrothed or married by fifteen. And here I was at eighteen and still unmarried and not even close to being engaged._

 _For whatever reason, my father, Earl River, had refused any marriage proposal offered to me. At the time I'd never asked why, but Max told me it was because he didn't think any other family had a good enough offer. Their sons weren't worthy of me and their presents and offers of gold weren't enough either._

 _We lived in a castle. A small one, yes, but a castle nonetheless. I could remember the few people who worked in the castle. There was my maid, and my lovely nurse named Ivette. And the lovely women who worked the kitchens. Then there were the knights of the lands. Most were men who lived in our plot of land. Some circulated on the King's orders. Which was how David said we met._

 _Max has some old paintings of us. David and I. Max and myself. David told me they don't do me justice though._

 _Long silky black hair that was always braided into elaborate updos but hidden under the white headdress all women of nobility wore and adorned with a simple silver and amethyst circlet._

 _Simple red and gold dresses were the most common colors I had. A show of wealth, as the_ _Sumptuary Laws stated were necessary. It felt unnecessary to show off but laws were laws back then._

 _The more David talked, the more came back to me. I began to remember things._

 _I was running, I think, the first time I met him_ _. There was some kind of chaos going on in the gardens where my father was. And I was on my way when four knights burst around a corner, in a full on battle. Servants going into the kitchens and around the stables were scared into running for safety, dropping things left and right. Scared for their lives._

 _The swordsman wore various types of clothes but what stood out most was the blue and silver decorated poncho. The silver crosses meant they were servants of the king's personal guard, the musketeers._

 _If not for those they probably would have been executed for causing havoc in the public. Not that they were my farther's rules, but the king's, in order to keep things running smoothly._

 _Screaming and the musketeers and the men they were fighting kept coming towards me. Frozen in my spot momentarily, I'd come to learn that was a rather big mistake. I was grabbed and pulled like a human shield in front of one of the offending criminals._

 _He ran with me as if to assure his immunity, holding a woman of high status captive. I closed my eyes tight and put my heels to the ground, afraid of what was next to come._

 _Silly enough, I tripped. Over a runaway chicken. My fall brought the criminal down to and led to his capture by one of the other knights. I, however, was helped up gently by a pair of stunning ice blue eyes._

 _They were attached to a person of course, how silly of me not to mention that. He was blonde, not in an overwhelming sense but blonde like the golden sun overhead. And his eyes, bluer than the icy ocean in the nearby town. His face was ruggedly handsome. The gold mane sweeped over his face a bit, where golden brown eyebrows shaped slight concern, the ice orbs seemed to relax with each passing second. His face came down to an angular jaw that complimented his cheekbones, the light scruff that was present on his cheeks and jaw, and his lips were as the top one was a bit thinner than the bottom._

 _"You're alright, aren't you?"_

 _"Huh?" Stupid first words, I know._

 _"Stunned into silence by my dashing good looks or did the fall really throw you into a shock?" And I knew myself to be blushing at his words but why wouldn't I be? The sun seemed to give him a halo from my view._

 _"Perhaps it's a bit of both Ser.."_

 _"David, Ser David Sutherland, House of the Shining Ilses my lady," he bowed his head lightly as he helped me to my full height._

 _"Lasy Calista Rivers, Countess of Worcester,"_

 _"Lady Rivers you say? Your father being Lord Rivers?" He asked an eyebrow raised and a slight mischievous smirk pulled at his lips._

 _"Yes, that would be my father," A frown began to grace my face, what would my father have to do with anything yet? Would this man try to use me for my status, money, to get close to my father? He's already the highest status one could be without being born into it, he gets unlimited funds from the king himself, but what use is of getting close to my father?_

 _"I hope that means I will see you often then, it'd be a shame to spend months here only to never see you again," he watched my face as I carefully took in his words._

 _"Perhaps you will Ser Sutherland," I paused, attempting a tone of indifference, "our home isn't too big that you don't see everyone at least once a week."_

 _David's smile grew in confidence, "Then I shall make it my missions to see you once a day my lady."_

 _And he was right in his confidence. He found a way to see me everyday. In the courtyard, the gardens, the kitchens late at night, and during my studies. I saw his golden blonde hair everywhere I turned. His ice blue eyes were burned in my brain._

 _"Is there anywhere in the castle that you are not? Is no where safe?"_

 _It'd taken him weeks to break down my walls and fronts. It wasn't that I wasn't interested, it was the law and all the silly strings that came along with being a high born. I knew I shouldn't have liked him and I gave him every opportunity to change his mind. I tried glaring, snide remarks, and even sharp wit to wear him away but nothing stopped him. He would wink despite my glares, toy with me, and left me without comment as he overcame most of rudeness. I couldn't have prepared myself for my situation._

 _"Your words spit fire at me Lady Calista but I know your heart sings a different tune. You desire me. My glances, my voice calling yours, my touch. What can I say my lady except, my heart is yours."_

 _Things had escalated between David and I in a short amount of time. It started friendly conversation to_ _secret meetings and to promises and proclamations of love. Jesus. Looking back, we were basically fucking Romeo and Juliet._

 _"No daughter of mine will be with anyone less than her,"_

 _"But father he is just as good as we are,"_

 _"Calista, I don't care. We will not be breaking the laws. You will be married to a noble man when the time is right, it just won't be Ser David,"_

 _"You're right about me being married. But it will be to Ser David. We will be together even if we have to leave,"_

 _My father paused in disbelief, "No such thing will happen. Ser David will be send back to serve the king-"_

 _"But father, pl-"_

 _"No. And you will be punished for your ungratefulness."_

 _He seemed to rant for hours on end about status and pride. But in the end, I was made to work like the peasant ladies in the kitchen. I never understood how lucky I was to be high born until I worked with those women. Their jobs were hard and lives even harder. The worst part was, I didn't see David hardly ever. He stayed away from me, didn't spare me a smile but I could tell from the soulless look in his eyes that he wasn't happy about this either._

 _I'd been sent out to the fields to pick up fruits for dinners from local farmers. I was dressed in peasant clothes and my face was dirty from the conditions I'd been forced to live in. No access to my old things or even an audience with my father._

 _That was just the tip of the iceberg for us though. During my time running errands I had always felt uncomfortable. Not from the work, the work was easy enough to do, but from some other source. One day, while on a run to a local farm, I saw him. The source was a young man, slightly older than me perhaps. He had dead eyes, that felt like they were staring into my soul. His face was dirty from the field work, he stunk, and his teeth were the things of nightmares._

 _I saw that young man every time I would retrieve food until one day I didn't. He wasn't working in the field, his tools lay there but he was gone when I got there. Even after getting what I came for, I was still uncomfortable, and this anxiousness I felt was becoming painful. Call it a gut feeling but things were about to go from bad to worse for a young noble woman._

 _An orange fell from the basket of fruit and as I quickly bent to fetch it, I was grabbed. The rest of the food fell from my arms as I was pulled into the tree line and bushes nearby. I screamed but that was short lived as the assailant's hands prevented my from doing so. Everything moved fast but I could remember every minute of it. The sound of cloth ripping, my aching muscles as I fought back, and finally the feeling of foreign blood hitting my skin._

 _"Lady Calista, please stay with me,"_

 _"Ser David?"_

 _"Just stay awake, here put this on,"_

 _A blank kind of numbness settled over my mind. I could hear the chatting and whispers of people as I rode in with Ser David, covered with a blanket, torn clothes, and his tunic._

 _My father's exasperation soon turned to the one of sorrow and worrying pity. Back in those days, if a man raped a woman and got away with it, she would have to marry him to keep her pride and honor. My septa repeatedly told me of my luck and how Ser David had saved my honor. He had but I felt more exposed and embarrassed than ever._

 _However from that event, it seemed like time to take a break from the everlasting shit fest that had seemed to continue most heinously._

 _Now after David had saved me my father couldn't contain himself. He was apologetic for his previous disapproval and upset with himself for endangering me. That's what he said at least. Surprisingly enough he'd even granted us with his blessing, and said he'd written to the king right after David had saved me. He begged for an allowance for us to be married despite it breaking the laws. And to all of our surprise, the king had granted our wishes. He only wished us the best and had promoted David once more to the Kingsguard. We would be married then meant to return to the palace._

 _Everything was going as planned that was until the morning of the wedding. When I awoke, my black hair had turned white overnight, and at the time I didn't know why._

 _My septa refused to enter the same room as me. She was convinced I'd been cursed. I should have listened to her pleading. I continued to get ready for my wedding as planned._

 _As I arrived to the chapel, the people in the crowd gasped at my newly white hair. My father and David shared the same shocked look. But the wedding proceeded nonetheless less even as a sudden rain began to pound on the stone roof._

 _"By the word and under the eyes of God, you are now-"_

 _"Dead," a voice which carried over the word of the priest._

 _Silence settle over the crowd but it was like I was suddenly my own spirit. I could see everything from a spectator's view. My body began choking. My green eyes had turned a shade of grey that challenged the colors of the storm outside. Thunder and lightning cracked as the woman came further inside the chapel._

 _With a flick of her wrist, blood began to seep from my dress. Blood oozed from my pores. I was crying and clawing my body in attempts to stop what was happening to me. David grabbed me in attempts to help me but it was too late. I'd bled out leaving my newly white hair stained red. My body was cold and my eyes had been clawed out in my attempts to stop the bleeding. It was a goddamn horror show._

I believed it no doubt, it was slowly coming back like a long lost memory.

"I'm so glad you guys found me,"

 _Revised: 7/19/18_


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm glad we found you too princess," Dwayne had also found his way back to my room.

David had shifted to laying beside me above the covers as Dwayne took the other side, sitting like David had before.

"May I?" he gestured to the spot opposite of David.

"You may Chief Degotoga," I smiled and he slipped off his own jacket, shoes, and necklace off and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed.

"How did you choose Dwayne anyway?"

"Well it's hard to live after 1670 with the name that means Standing Together when that person was a proud warrior and he's supposed to be dead. I guess I figured I should at least start with the same

letter. It took a couple of names before I read a book where Dwayne stood out to me. " He laid beside me, and David dropped an arm around my waist.

I'd turned to listen to Dwayne and David just snuggled up right behind me.

As Dwayne recalled what David and Max had told him upon his first awakening, he seemed to have triggered some of my own should-be "memories".

I remembered my stark white hair and slowly my grey eyes. I was the same way I was when I had been cursed. That's what David and Max called it anyway.

 _It was about 1633 when our ship arrived on the new lands. The journey had taken about three maybe four months total. We'd sailed during winter in attempts to make it to the new world in time to start planting and settling before winter came._

 _We did well in the first few years. Unfortunately my parents had died on the way to the new world. I was taken in by a lovely girl's family whom I'd met on ship. Her name was Mary and she was a few years my junior. She was unmistakable with her deep brown doe eyes, unusually slim face (for a child anyway), and the longest brunette hair I'd ever seen_ _. Mary was usually quiet, more of an observer really compared to the other children. I say children but the girl was one of the few preteens her age who'd made it to the other side. She was ten, maybe nine and I maybe thirteen? She tended to see things that most people would miss and due to this new land, paranoia seemed to have mixed her up quite a bit. She always saw people who weren't there; she was probably the most superstitious person I knew. If I saw her now, I'd surely owe her an apology._

 _Unbeknownst to me, I was regularly known around the colony as a witch. Now, I never performed witchcraft of any sorts. It was my unbelievably pale skin, white hair, and grey eyes. It was hard to believe I could have those features that were so different from my parents but the only reasonable explanation was the devil had changed my appearance when I agreed to do his biding. Absolutely ridiculous, but not actually wrong.. just wrong in this lifetime._

 _It was the beginning of autumn, I believe, when we'd run out of supplies. There was a group that was supposed to go to Jamestown, a town who's journey was perhaps 3 days away at most, to trade and receive help. The last group who went came back the night they left and they looked spooked. They would only talk to the town's leaders. A few more unsuccessful trips to Jamestown and the supplies were low and the people were angry and desperate. I tried to avoid listening to Mary's parents, to stay out of their business as they were adults and I was merely thirteen at the time._

 _The stress in the town seemed to disappear one mid fall day, everyone was somber but there wasn't a town death to my knowledge. Many people seemed as if they were staring at me throughout the day. Then Mrs. Winsome, the town's baker, had asked me to assist her. She gave me a basket and asked if I could pick some the berries I'd gotten for Mary's parents in the woods. Unable to deny the older woman's request, I took the basket with Mary who insisted on coming with me to the woods. It wasn't far into the woods if you followed the trail, it was a short walk to the berry grove._

 _I should have known things were off but my young ignorance brushed it off. Mary on the other hand jumped at every rustle of the wind and break of branches. I said it was the birds but she insisted it was men, watching us in the trees and bushes. I promised her it was alright but told her it was alright if she wanted to go home. When she didn't answer, I turned but saw she was gone. I thought she'd just turned to run home and I considered going after her but I knew Mrs. Winsome would need the berries. So I turned to continue my path and turned straight into a body. I_ _went to scream but fabric had covered my eyes and mouth. I was tied up and thrown on what I believed to be the back of a horse._

 _It felt like many hours later when I was moved, perhaps not as carefully as I could have been, but moved nonetheless. I'd quit crying a while ago but my wrists were sore and raw. I tried to keep my panic to myself as I was moved about. I didn't catch a good glance at anyone as the first thing they did was cover my eyes. I hoped Mary hadn't been caught. I hoped she was okay._

 _The sounds of movement around me caused me to stiffen where I was sitting. Suddenly the cloth was moved from my eyes and I was met with deep brown eyes._

 _His eyebrows furrowed at my newly wet cheeks and the ropes around my hands and feet. I began to realize my arms had been bound to a bean behind me and the world was dark outside. I was inside a home, a teepee._

 _He'd said something too quick for me to figure out. He had paused, searching me with a certain air of anticipation about him. When I didn't answer, he asked again. Slower but not anymore distinguishable to me at the time._

 _With a sigh he pointed to himself," Degotoga," and then to me._

 _"Calista," I sniffed, I hadn't realized the crying I did earlier had severally dehydrated me._

 _The young man was quick to ask me another question. Another incomprehensible one at that. When he didn't get an answer, he pulled a hidden blade from the makeshift trousers he wore and cut the ropes holding me back. I made no move to escape but sat and rubbed my sore wrists._

 _"You," he started before gently grabbing my forearm and laying it next to his in comparison, "white," and made a motion of a headpiece, a hat? No. A crown. "Royalty?"_

 _He thought I was of the royal family? I didn't laugh, if it were anyone else, I would have laughed and asked they refrain from making such jokes about me. I could tell by the genuine serious look he wore that it wasn't a joking matter._

 _"Ah, no, our queen and her family rule from our home country. I'm no sort of royalty," I explained lightly and as well as I could to him._

 _He nodded, brows furrowed once again. This time when he spoke, it was much easier to understand._

 _"Peace," he said pointing between himself and I. I nodded, although I tried not to listen to the inner workings of the town's issues, I recalled a slight issue with raiding Native Americans. The officials didn't know how to deal with the issues caused by the natives. Peace was an issue between us and them._

 _"Chief Degotoga," he put a single finger to the sky," peace by marriage, princess of the white man."_

 _My head spun in the moment. We didn't have a princess. It wouldn't make sense for him to talk to me if he was supposed to be chief one day. Especially if he were supposed to be marrying our princess._

 _Then again, what's to say they didn't... they did._

 _"I would like to sincerely apologize," I said softly, taking his hands in my own, "I am not a princess or of any royalty."_

 _I paused before swallowing whatever moisture was left in my mouth, and my hands began to shake ever so slightly._

 _"I am afraid whomever you made the deal with has lied to you. I am not of royal standing and I am not an equivalent of your equal."_

 _The young man shook his head and lightly squeezed my hands, "You are equal. I do not care," he made a swirling motion to my head again, "of royal blood. We do not have to tell. But peace by marriage," he said looking at my face," will you do this for us?"_

 _Marry him anyway for the sake of his people and my colony? A million questions and considerations rushed through my mind, mostly about Mary._

 _"The girl I was with. She was small, pale, with brown hair and big brown eyes. What happened to her? Is she safe?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes. He did not answer but called a name._

 _They spoke quietly, while the man who'd entered the tent looked me over with hard eyes. He'd given Degotoga short answers but they seemed to be enough for him. Degotoga waved the man off, and he wasted no time in leaving the tent quickly._

 _"She is safe. She was taken to the edge of woods, sent back home. She followed us for a time. It got darker and she left for home." He answer with a kind smile._

 _I could feel my whole body relax. It must have been visibly as well as he squeezed my hands. At that point I'd forgotten all my questions. None were important anymore. Mary was home safe and if I fulfilled the deal, she would have the means to survive and thrive._

 _"Chief Degotoga, it would be an honor to fulfill our end of the deal, if you so wish I will marry you," watching him, his grin grew to match my timid one_

Looking back at our first meeting felt dream like. It may not have been conventionally romantic, but the journey up until the end was otherworldly.

I slipped my hand slowly across the bed and into Dwayne's.

"The way you became one of us wasn't good was it?"

"I'm afraid not princess... nothing good can happen to create creatures like us..."

 _It was good though. Life was. I was 19, and by then Degotoga was perhaps 22. The tribe was thriving, and I'd been accepted with open arms by many._

 _That was until we were attacked._

 _Degotoga was grabbing different things around our home, weapons mostly._

 _"Take the furs and some food in the satchel. Take it to the black mustang out on the southeast end. Get yourself and our lad as far away from here as possible," he paused slightly, turning to me, "be careful, be safe, and never forget how much I love you princess." A sweet kiss was pressed to my lips but was quickly torn away by the sound of screaming._

 _"I will see you again my warrior," I kissed him once again before strapping the satchel of food and furs to my side before grabbing our son._

 _His name was Langundo, he meant peace. Lad for short. He was 5 at the time, just turned a week before._

 _I hugged him to me as I sprinted from our tent and as fast as I could to the edge of camp. We were surrounded by white men. My own people were attacking. Except. They weren't my people anymore. No one looked out for me. I figured by the time I was 16 that I'd been given to the native americans because of my odd white hair. I had no parents to dispute the exchange with therefor I was given away in the form of a lie. Killing two birds with one stone I guess. Get rid of the odd one and trick the natives._

 _The horse Dego mentioned was there and it only took me a second to arrange my son and myself on the back of the horse. We rode away with the sounds of guns and the heat of fire behind us._

 _It wasn't long until our horse was shot and we tumbled to the ground. I raced into the woods, hiding my son in my chest. I could hear men yelling and my son began crying._

 _"Shh, shh Langundo, all will be well again baby," that's when I saw the woman._

 _A woman from our tribe. The voices were getting louder._ _I grabbed her and pulled her along with me into deeper woods. There were trees Dego had shown me that were hallowed inside and accessible for hiding._

 _I shoved her into the hallowed trees entrance and handed her Langundo._

 _"Please take care of him. I will lure the men away, just please protect my baby, Degotoga's baby. Please," I pleaded as I shoved the furs and food in the bottom of the trunk as well._

 _She nodded and kept absolutely silent as I kissed my son's head one last time._

 _"Goodbye my little boy, I pray to see you again someday," and with that I'd taken off into the woods._

 _I screamed and broke sticks and maybe noise as I distanced myself from my family. The beat of the hooves on the ground was deafening as they got closer._

 _The wind left my lungs as I was knocked to the ground. Men on horses surrounded me. The dirt burned the scrapes on my hands and blood formed in my mouth from a new split lip._

 _"Calista Rivers?" One of the men on horseback asked and they rode circles around me._

 _"No," I answered as I spit the blood from my mouth to the ground in front of their horses, " Calista, wife of Chief Degotoga.. but you already knew that didn't you?"_

 _"You will return with us back to town, everyone has been worried about you since you left," a man atop a dark brown horse said._

 _I scoffed loudly," You speak as if I would be so willing to leave my people-"_

 _"Your people?"_

 _"Yes. My people. They accepted me when I was cast out by you. Besides what makes you think I'd be willing to go back to town quietly. Not only would I fight you the whole way but I want to know on what grounds do you attack my people? What did they do to deserve to be slaughtered in hundreds?" And no one said a word._

 _"Exactly. It's stupid of you to expect me to give up my life to return to the one I was forced from. What would be even more ignorant and foolish would be to assume I would let this pass. If I am forced to do anything but return to my husband and his people than surely if there is a hell you will feel the wrath of it," at this the men stopped their horses._

 _They shared a look before nodding," Fine. If you want to act, dress, and marry savages then we'll treat you like one. Tie her up boys."_

 _I was attacked by all sides where my hands and legs were tied together and were attached to the saddle. With a quick whistle, the man kicked the horse we were off._

I can't remember the pain but I remember my screams. I don't know how long they dragged me through the forest floors before my body gave out.

I turned to Dwayne, tucking my head into his chest," These things really happened didn't they? We were slaughtered by the same people who banned together to take care of me," I hummed.

"More or less. You were dragged to death. But I died in battle. I tried to protect you and Laddie until the very end," he breathed out as he brushed his fingers through my dreads.

"What a tragedy,"

"Story of our existence doll," David muttered as he lit his cigarette.

"What about Paul and Marko?" I asked from the warmth of Dwayne's chest.

"You'll have to ask them sometimes,"

"Ask ya what?" Marko's sweet voice called.

"About your beginning,"

"Oh great," he laughed, "that story. You're not going to like this one either angel."

"When do I ever?" I sighed


	14. Chapter 14

quick trigger warning: suicide*

Marko filed in, taking off his boots , gloves, and jacket before flopping onto the bed across the end.

"Are you going to tell me or should I start guessing what timeline our story takes place in?" I asked turning in Dwayne's arms.

"I'll give you a hint," he said, the cheshire grin melting over his face, "I'll make you famous."

"You didn't."

"I did and I am," he chuckled, stretching, much like a cat would.

"Bullshit, there's no way,"

"If David was a musketeer and Dwayne was a well-known chief, why can't I be Billy the Kid?"

"Because that's A: pretty well know, piece of American history and B: requires some kind of unique detail to get me to believe that," my eyebrow couldn't help but raise in disbelief.

"Well think back, how far do you 'remember'?"

"Far enough if I try hard enough I hope," and with a silent push of breath, I pushed as far back as I could in attempts to trigger a 'memory'.

 _My first memory of my life with Marko wasn't what I thought it'd be. I guess I expected sometime aside from growing up with Miss Rosie. If I remembered correctly, the older woman was maybe thirty-two when she took me in. I could be mistake but I think was about 1867 when she found me. I was maybe five or six at that point._

 _I never understood what was going on or how Miss Rosie took care of me and the other girls. Yes, other girls. It was a girl's home but not a home for girls if you know what I mean. I was about always the youngest, and consequently and honestly the most naive._

 _Miss Rosie knew that and did her best to protect me. It's just that she couldn't be with me everywhere. Instead of working the same job as the other girls, Miss Rosie treated me more like a personal messenger. She sent me just about everywhere in town that she could get away with. I was sixteen when I first met him._

 _I had two bags of goods to be taken to Miss Rosie. She'd sent me out to retrieve tobacco, tea, and other products of similar use. Being the naive and frankly careless young teenager I was, I never looked where I was going. In our mostly quiet trade town, you had no need to look, you could just go. I, at the time, hadn't known any better._

 _Regardless of the busy streets that day, I'd stepped off the walk and began to head across the street. Bad decision, there was a reason people needed to look before crossing streetways. I didn't notice though. I was just minding my own business and then with a thump, I was rolling in the dust. Then a pressure on top of me. The air seemed to be knocked out of my lungs, and I laid in the ground wheezing._

 _"You alright miss?" At least a dozen footsteps in tow._

 _"Billy what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

 _"Not now Dick, I want to make sure the girl's still breathin' first," the sun shone in my eyes as they rolled me over._

 _A hand came to my wrist and two fingers to my neck._

 _"What the hell are you doing Doc?"_

 _"Looking for a pulse, Billy might've crushed her to death, with how tight her corset already is it wouldn't be surprising," the hands were warm and the sun was soon blocked from view._

 _"You're a poet, not a doctor," a new voice snorted, "acting like you can feel her heart beatin' in her neck. You know you can only hear her heartbeat through her breasts."_

 _"Just because you're a pervert pendejo, doesn't mean Doc is,"_

 _"You better watch it you Mexican greaser,"_

 _"Hey! Now watch your language you two," the first voice hollered over the last two._

 _"Hey now angel, come on back to me," the arms around the back of my shoulder patted my face lightly._

 _I didn't understand but I sucked in a large breath and choked while the surrounding voices cheered. Upon opening my eyes, my corset had been significantly loosened. I was practically indecent in public!_

 _Six faces soon came into view but the one that had caught my attention was the one that had the sun shining like a halo behind golden curls._

 _His face was fairly tan from the Arizona sun but his olive green eyes stuck out like a tree in the desert._

 _"Why howdy there Miss," he puffed, quite frankly out of breath," any chance you would be available 'morrow evenin'?"_

 _"Christ Billy," a dark hair man muttered, his accent placing him as a northeastern yankee._

 _"If you can help me get my bags together I just might be," I gasped out as I sat up. I wasn't quite indecent but the lack of security of my corset was wearing me weary._

 _"Why of course Miss, Charlie if you would please," and the surrounding faces seemed to dissapate as I was helped up from the ground._

 _I swept my hands over the edges of my black dress, trying my hardest to remove the dirt from my person. Reaching back, I pulled the strings of my corset tight and retied it to the best of my abilities. I turned my head up to face the six men. The black hair yankee stood toward the back, the watchman. A man with equally dirty face and hair, definitely not the ring leader. A dark haired man, kind face, and start of a beard with broken skin over his knuckles; a pugilist. A Mexican, Native American man from his clothes and jewelry; the muscle perhaps? A blonde with intense blue eyes and glasses in his front pocket; the poet? And the last one, still right in front of me. Shoulder length golden curls, intense olive eyes, lips that looked sinfully soft. Of course the ring leader looks the most innocent._

 _"Do you do that to all the women you have interest in?" I asked as I snatched the grocery bags from the pugilist._

 _"Only the ones I think are worth a damn Miss," he started with a crooked smile,"My name's Billy. This here's Dick, Dirty Steve, Charlie, Chavez, and Doc."_

 _"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," the yankee said while the rest sounded off with their own individual greetings._

 _"Pleasure's mine. It was nice meeting you fellas and I appreciate the saving y'all did just now but I really need to return to Miss Rosie," I replied as I turned to leave._

 _"Miss Rosie's out by the Amigo?" Billy's voice rang._

 _"That'd be the one," and with that I went to leave._

 _"Wait a minute," he called again," what's your name?"_

 _"Calista."_

 _I hadn't seen hair or hide of those boys for almost a year. The seasons might've stayed hot down here but I counted every day that passed._

 _It wasn't until one day a knock came upon our door. Not like the usual knocks we'd get; this one had a pattern to it. Dum dum da dum dum da dum. An unrecognizable look passed Ms. Rosie's face; she spun towards me in a hurry._

 _"Go grab the tea from the kitchen with at least 7 cups. And the whiskey, I don't know how bad this one is going to be."_

 _I didn't understand but I hurried as fast as I could past all the crowding girls. They muttered and whispered all sorts of things._

 _"It's him again..."_

 _"I knew he'd be back.."_

 _"What happened to Pat?"_

 _"Is Doc with them?"_

 _Doc? Surely they weren't talking about Doc from that gang of men who stirred up trouble back in Lincoln? There was a gang within the last year, actually right after I'd met the gentleman who saved me from so long ago, that had made it their personal mission to take down Mr. Murphy and his ring of miscreants. We all heard it was because of the way he'd gotten rid of their boss John Tunstall. Unfortunately it meant a lot of people died, including their own original leader, Richard Brewer, and other memebers: Dirty Steve Stephens and Charles Hough._

 _After that, Ms. Rosie had moved us a town or two over. She said we could stay if we so chose but there was too much bad blood and it was ruining the business. Lincoln was never the same after the hell storm Billy the Kid brewed with his little band of outlaws. And the remaining memebers were possibly back?_

 _I used all the patience I had as I swiftly moved through the sea of girls to return to Ms. Rosie with the items she asked for. The girls didn't want to move, they were all curious, trying to peak around the corner in their nightgowns. Luckily I hadn't prepared myself for bed yet and was still in the lovely emerald and black dress Ms. Rosie had gifted to me my last birthday._

 _As I rounded the corner I saw two familiar, distraught faces. Chavez and Doc. And then with his back to me, there he was. In all his outlaw glory; he wore dark blue pants, covered with black leather riding chaps, brown sun bleached boots, a dusty white top, and brown suspenders._

 _"If you'd set that down on the table beside the couch and pour me some tea please," Ms. Rosie's voice rung much softer than I'd ever heard it._

 _I set up her cup and began pouring each man a glass of burbon. They looked like they'd needed it. One by one I handed each man a cup, even the kid who seemed younger than me. Each man thanking me almost silently. Without a word, I gave Billy his own drink._

 _His face contorted in confusion into realization. A Cheshire smile broke over his face despite the room taking on its own grave tension. It was like he ignored the conversation going on around him completely as he cupped my cheek with his free hand._

 _"I always dreamed I'd see your beautiful face again."_

 _"Billy-" Ms. Rosie's voice came almost in an annoyed tone, "Don't you think your problem is a little more important here than my assistant?"_

 _"Why Ms. Rosalie Woodworth, is that a twinge of jealousy I'm hearin' in your voice or is that the sound of the angels singin' to take me home?" The Cheshire smile never left his face._

 _"William H. Bonney, you better watch your tone with me before I throw you outta here flat on your ass,"_

 _Billy hummed his Cheshire grin fadding to a tight lipped smile._

 _"Rosalie, you know why I'm here. You know why they're here. So what do you say? I figured I might as well cut to the chase and avoid irritating you further," his hand slid down and around my waist to which I pulled from slightly to his apparent annoyance._

 _"You know my answer Bonney- Calista, you're no longer needed in this room," she said voice like ice, and with a muttering curtesy I excused myself quickly._

 _I had retired to bed myself rather than sit with the rest of the girls. It didn't occur to me just what Billy the Kid would've wanted from our Ms. Rosie that she wouldn't have been willing to give him with or without all his money. All the girls did glare at me throughout the day afterwards. Ms. Rosie didn't hardly talk to me that morning neither, until she'd called me to her 'office'._

 _When I arrived she'd already had tea made and set out for herself. And a young girl maybe seven stood by her side._

 _"Calista meet Fredia," she gestured to the small dark haired and eyed girl._

 _"Nice to meet you," I nodded politely to her as I turned my full attention back to Ms. Rosie._

 _"Fredia will be performing your tasks from now on. Dinner, cleaning, tea, laundry, and errand running; all her job now. You, little Miss Calista, have a new job," Ms. Rosie's smile pulled into a wide grin, "follow me if you would," she paused and turned to Fredia," I expect lunch within the hour darling."_

 _And with that Ms. Rosie lead me from her unofficial office all the way to the girl's hall. It was the second story, the room right on the east end of th house, and subsequently where the roofing over the porch ended at an angle._

 _"This is your new room Calista. Here you'll be paying off the rest of your debt," she gestured to the room that was bare as the desert was dry. Aside from a bed and a dresser with a mirror of course._

 _"Paying off my debt?"_

 _"Ah yes, see the years I've taken care of you, it wasn't for free dear, I'm going to need you to start taking care of some business for me,"_

 _She wanted me to do her job. She wanted me to be one of her whores. She never stated it but I doubt she'd taken in another young girl to take my places so I could be her personal accountant in here and do her taxes._

 _"Ms. Rosie, my debt should've been repaid for all the service I'd done for your throughout the years,"_

 _"Ah that, you were just doing as I asked and I fed you correct? I didn't charge you even though you know eating costs money. Call it an internship, now you're paying me back for all the food I fed you and the room in which you slept for so long," her smile was long gone now, instead she moved her hands to her hips in an defensive sort of way._

 _"Is this because of what Billy wanted?" I wished the words had never come from my mouth._

 _Ms. Rosie's whole demeanor changed and a dark look shadowed her features. She took a step toward me and gently wrapped a hand around my arm._

 _"What Billy the Kid wanted is none of your concern, seeing as how he'll never get it,"_

 _"Well Ms. Rosie, it seems to have obviously had something to do with me,"_

 _"It was nothi-"_

 _"Did he want me to sleep with him? That wouldn't make sense if you said he wouldn't be getting what he wanted," I trailed off at the end to seeing Ms. Rosie glare at hard at me with crossed arms._

 _"No, he didn't want to sleep with you. He wanted-"_

 _"To take me with him. He's not coming back here is he?"_

 _"More or less and I don't know what his thing is for you but if it's what I think it is, then we'll just take care of that tonight," her arms dropped from the defensive stance she had before to the confidence I knew her for. A smirk tugging at the corner of her lips told me she thought she knew what she was doing._

 _I should've known after the way she treated me that nothing better could've happened after that. I was kept in the room for the rest of the day when two girls had come in without knocking. One was a dark haired girl and the other was blonde but not quite as much as I was._

 _Neither said much of a word to me while they curled and twisted my hair into intricate designs and applied layers of makeup to my face._

 _Afterward they pulled out the nicest dress I'd ever worn. It was a deep crimson red with black lace over the bodice. It was also the shortest dress I'd ever worn. The ends of the bussel stopped about mid thigh in the back. This was more of something Ms. Rosie would wear. This was right up her alley._

 _I said nothing as my hands were holding onto the bed post. The blonde stood beside me holding the back of the corset together while the brunette laced me up wordlessly. With every tug though I could feel her smile as I left out the tiny puffs of air I had in me. It felt like forever before I was done and all I could do was stare out my locked window._

 _The brunette left the room without a word when she was done tying me in. The blonde on the other hand wordlessly looked over my shoulder before fishing something from between her breasts._

 _She leaned in close, arms around me as if hugging me. She swiftly slipped the key between my breasts and whispered ever so softly," He said you'd know what to do with this."_

 _She pulled back ever so slightly and nodded to the window. I understood but when?_

 _"He also said to give you this," and she grabbed me by the jaw before planting the biggest kiss on me._

 _She let go and lead me to the vanity when we heard footsteps approaching down the hall. Not a hair of makeup brush was out of place. The brunette came in with a look of disdain but she carried oils and perfumes with her._

 _By the time the girls were done, I'd watch the soft Arizona sunset happen through the vanity mirror. Soon enough we had to light candles and lanterns around the room. Around that time is when both girls left wordlessly and pulled my door locked behind them with a sharp click._

 _It was obvious I wasn't getting out that way. It wasn't but an hour later that as I watched through my window that my door clicked open._

 _"Calista, sweetheart," Ms. Rosie's velvety voice rang through the room," your first costumer of the night is here."_

 _My head whipped to the door at that. There in the door way she stood with a man behind her. He was a bit taller than Billy but definitely less built. His brown hair was swept up under his hat. He was young but not younger than me. He wore a look of confidence as he scanned over me._

 _"You weren't lyin' when you said she was a looker Rosie. Where you been hidin' her all this time?"_

 _He moved swiftly into the room and circled me like a predator. I followed him with my eyes, not letting him out of sight or get too close._

 _"Show him a good time darling. And Dick? Don't break her, she's new," and with a laugh the door clicked shut behind us._

 _"New? You ain't never done this before darlin'?"_

 _I shook my head, never letting a sound leave my mouth._

 _"Well how about this hun," he turned, taking a step towards me, "I'll do my best to go easy on ya," another step, much bigger than the last," and you can cry after I leave. How about that?" He laughed as he lurched forward and grabbed me by the arms._

 _He pulled me toward the bed, forcing me to sit at the edge facing him. A wisp of movement outside my window caught my attention. It had to have been Billy. Dick, kept pulling me to him, trying to kiss me and I struggled every bit of the way. Finally, I got my shot and I took it. I threw my knee up into his crotch and slid out from under him. I hurried to grab one the guns from the holster he hadn't taken off yet and pointed it at him._

 _"You're going to stay right there. If I even think you're coming after me, I'll shoot you where you stand," I made my way to the window where Billy waited._

 _Dick sat back and chuckled on the bed. His chuckles turned to cackles and I cocked the gun at him._

 _"Go ahead," he smiled as he stood," put a bullet in me."_

 _I pulled the trigger with no hesitation, and he gun clicked. It was empty. Dick smiled as he pulled out a blade about as long from my wrist to my fingertips. As he began toward me a crash came from the other window in the room. A Molotov cocktail had came threw the window and smashed on the floor. Dick paused, surprised by the fire._

 _I pulled the key from my breasts and took it to the unbroken window as the fire began to spread. I heard a thump and Dick was making his way towards me. I panicked and threw the gun which hit him square in the head and threw him off long enough for me to get the window unlocked and open._

 _"Not so fast pretty girl, you're going to pay for that one," he pressed the knife to the top of my thigh as he pulled me back into the quickly smoking room._

 _"Let her go Dick, we know this is only going to end one way if you don't," Billy was now inside my room._

 _"Fine Billy. I'll let her go today but the next time I see you too. You're dead and the little minx is mine."_

 _Billy glared at that as Dick let me go. I scrambled over to Billy's side as the room got smokier. Billy pulled his gun out, quick as lightning and shot Dick in the stomach._

 _"Like hell she will be," and he led me to the window, ducking out before me._

 _He helped me out the window and onto the tin roof. The silkiness of my dress didn't quite agree with the metal and I slid to the edge of the roof._

 _"Hold on honey," he winked at me and let go of my hands._

 _I let out a small shriek but was caught by two sets of hands, which belonged to two very familiar people._

 _"Doc? Chavez? By God's good name am I glad to see you two," I sighed as they set me down on the ground._

 _Billy came sliding off the roof next. The horses stay in the middle of the street as he grabbed my hand._

 _Screams filled the air as more of Ms. Rosie's caught on fire. Girls came flailing out the door, screaming in fear._

 _"Come on Angel, we don't have time to dilly dally around," Billy tugged me to and helped me into the back of his horse._

 _With a kick, he'd lead the gang into the night. And as I looked back, I saw Ms. Rosie's almost burnt to a crisp and a familiar blonde winking at me from the back of someone else's horse._

 _It didn't take us long after that to get along. Billy saved me from a life I knew I wouldn't have wanted. Billy and I stuck together like ink on paper. Everywhere he went he took me with him, and I was surprisingly never in danger._

 _Everywhere we went, if we were staying in town, Billy would send me in with money to rent a room. I was never too suspicious either, he always had me dressed to the nines when I went into inns. He called me his little gift from heaven, a true angel with just the talents he needed. And if you asked him I had many._

 _However in this case he was referring to my acting. I'd go in, act posh, order a room and room service. Then I'd go and open a window and in Billy would come. Just like the first night we made love. That was the night he saved me actually. It was romantic to a point, we had our own tent out under the stars. That was a beautiful night if I even experienced one._

 _Speaking of experience, every time we'd go into town, we had the same plan. We'd spend a few days in town, I'd go around and into the bars with some of the guys and we would gamble and of course cheat into winning. Not every time though, that'd be suspicious. While we did that, causing a distraction with our presence, Billy would find himself and a few others mapping out the floors of banks and other easy to rob establishments. I can't say I felt too bad about what we were doing though. It wasn't like we were rich and stealing from the poor. We were just as poor as anyone else, living town to town and taking from the rich who inevitably were reimbursed by the law anyway._

 _You know. It seemed more recently to me that the law just kept causing trouble in my life. The law was always after Billy, since Tucson. That meant he had to sneak around, be extra careful, and for me ,personally, it meant that we could be together publicly. He couldn't take me out shopping during the day, he couldn't take me to eat, he couldn't hold my hand or escort me places. We couldn't get married, even if we wanted to. I mean sure he was always out watching me and protecting me if need be. I can't tell you how many times he pulled me back from getting run over by a carriage. It happened more often than you'd think._

 _As a matter of fact, it's why I haven't left this hotel since it happened last except for his service. It's been three long, hot days out here in New Mexico territory. And here I was. And here he wasn't._

 _Three days ago it was the last day we were supposed to be in town. It was the day Billy and the boys usually pulled the heist._

 _I went about me usual unsuspicious businsss. I would go to the store and buy food, things to patch clothes, and whatever special items any of the guys asked for. But today Billy gave me a little extra money and told me to get myself a nice dress for us. He loved the color red on me, meaning he asked for me to get another. I hadn't had one since the night he took me away. Sure, I had certain items that were red but not a dress._

 _So I went into a clothing shop and spent a little too much time but I figured Billy wouldn't mind. I'd found what he wanted and even had a little extra to get him a matching red bolo tie._

 _I didn't realize though how much time had actually passed until I got outside. People were screaming as the boys ran out of the bank. They loaded up their bits and piece and mounted their horses with precision. Each one getting ready to leave. But that's when the law caught up. Pat Garrett and his self-selected sherriffs gang had caught us off guard._

 _There was a shoot out going on and I saw the youngest boy in the group at sixteen go down. Then James, and Franklin. Billy was no where to be seen but I saw Chavez take a hit that knocked him off his horse. He ran and hid though between buildings. He would get out. There were three left, not including Billy or myself. Then I saw Doc take a fall and I ran. Billy surely wouldn't last much longer if they took down Doc and Chavez._

 _I dropped the dress and Billy's gift as I ran toward the firefight. I guess all things usually end how they begin. With the same mistakes being made._

 _At the time though, I didn't realized. I didn't realize until I heard him call my name. I turn and there's Billy running at me like a bull. I'm confused but so relieved he's alright. I smile and slid to a stop in the dusty street. All the shouting and gunfire was drowned out by complete adrenaline._

 _He looked upset and he kept shouting at me but I didn't hear it. That wasn't the only thing I didn't hear. The hooves of the carriage approaching were falling of deaf ears._

 _It feels like my fault. What happened to Billy that is. He caught up to me in time, sure, but only in time to save me. Billy got to me for the carriage but didn't make it out of the way in time. There was no pulling me back, it was either push me or I die. He chose he first._

 _But that wasn't the worst part, when I realized what he was doing the world care tumbling down on me. Everything became real the moment it happened. My hearing came back, and my reflexes did too but I stopped breathing, my throat completely dried in seconds, and I couldn't speak. I could only sit back and witness._

 _I feel back in the dust only inches away from fate but I watched him. I relieve every moment of it in my dreams. I could hear the pounding of the horses' feet and the creaking of the wagon. I could hear him as his body crunched and cracked and his cries of pain. I heard him. I watched him. I watched his body give out._

 _As soon as the cart was gone I scrambled to him. I put his head in my lap, I prayed and I cried but nothing happened. He lied there broken and the world around us stopped. The gun fire stopped. The people in shops came out. They stared in silence as I sobbed over him. No one said anything, and the two of us stayed there a while. Until the sun went down._

 _Chavez and Doc came from the shadows not long after the sun set. They were both shot to shit but we're healed to the best of their abilities. They placed a hand on my shoulder and insist I left him lie in peace before someone came to collect him. They laid a white sheet over his body to protect it and let me lay a rose on his chest before they walked me to the hotel._

 _No one bothered me after that. Not until the service was ready. They'd already buried him, they had to. But they had us there when they placed a blank marker there with nothing besides his name and birth and death dates. Even then it was shittily done. I didn't say a word, I didn't cry. I just went back to the hotel. And on the way up, I heard it._

 _The reason they didn't have a showing was because his body was missing, they'd buried him the night before and waited to have a small memorial for him. Yet when they arrived this morning, the grave was dug up and he was gone. The box they put him in looked like it'd be ripped in half. No one said a word to me._

 _They didn't have to because even now he was talking to me. When I arrived to our room, on the bed laid a small gold bracelet, engraved on the inside it read," Angel, the love of my life, I will always need you," along with a small note._

 _It wasn't signed but I knew it was his handwriting. He wrote to me about our love and that he hoped I would always love him even when he was gone. He ended acknowledging that he was now gone but reminded me to be strong even if he couldn't be there._

 _Nothing had ever tore me apart more. I wore the golden bangle every second of every day. I know he said to stay strong but what was life if I lived it without him?_

 _So here I sit in the old rocking chair I requested for the room a day ago. I sat in it a lot, rocking to figure out my feelings and after a while I did figure them out. This was it._

 _I took Billy's lasso off his horse before I sent both our horses with Chavez. Neither man had said much to me following those events. I imagined Doc would be heading back to New York to be with his wife. And Chavez would start making his way to work in California. No one bothered me. I told them both I was going to settle here to be close to Billy. They believed me without a doubt._

 _I pulled the chair under the rafters and found a distinct hole in the wood. I assume it was to hold things like planters. Well it was about to hold a bit more than a few plants._

 _His lasso was much stronger than it looked. I realize now I had slipped. I ran myself on autopilot rather than how I would any other day._

 _I hadn't bothered with breakfast. I took our money to the orphanage in town. I gave them our other clothes too. The only thing I really kept was the red dress I'd gotten that day, the bracelet he gave me, and the red bolo I never got to give him._

 _The red bolo sat firmly around my neck. The texture of the rope lightly dug into my neck. I swiftly leaned forward and after that, my memory blurs._

"That didn't even happen in this lifetime and I feel guilty about it," a sniff followed my statement.

"Don't, without that moment, would we be here now?" Marlo's head found itself on my stomach as his body laid between my legs.

My fingers brushed lightly through his golden curls.

"No, but reguardless-"

"Reguardless we have the rest of forever. If I had to choose to do it again or keep on living back then, know I would do it again every time."

I didn't say much but I leaned down and placed a kiss on the cherub's head as we all laid in silence for a couple moments. That didn't last long as from the entry we heard a loud thump and cursing.

I let out a sigh that lead into a giggle. Marko's hands languidly ran up and down my thighs. Dwayne nonchalantly ran fingers down my arm until we locked hands. David sat up, smoking another cigarette as Paul tumbled in.

He had a joint in one hand and a familiar bottle on wine in the other.

"Glad you joined the party. Would you like to contribute to story night?"

 **Revised: 1/27/19**


End file.
